Is it Really Gonna be Love?
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Sequel to it's gonna be love. After Derek and Casey kiss they both plot to get the other to admit their feelings. But what if things happen that makes them rethink their love for each other.
1. Can't get you out of my mind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love"

Let me know what you think. Also I'm so sorry if there are some grammer/spelling problems I'm like the world's worst proofreader and im ashamed

XOXOXOXOXOX

Casey lays on her bed sighing. She tightly clutches her pillow around her and looks straight a head. It's been three days since Derek and her watched "A Walk to Remember." danced to the song that means so much to both of them, then kissed passionately forgetting that they were step siblings. For the passed three days Casey was doing a pretty good job avoiding him. She just didn't know what to say.What do you say to your stepbrother after you share such a tender moment with him, not to mention a tender kiss?

She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't continue to act as if she hates him because after that day when she saw how sweet and hurt he is she saw him in a whole new light. He felt such sorrow thinking of the lose of his mother, and he actually shared it with her, which made her feel special because he didn't look like he ever told anyone about that.

Tears started to form into her eyes when she remembered the lost, and damaged look on his face watching the movie.

"Why can't I get him out of my mind?" she says to herself her voice but a scratchy whisper.

"Maybe because I feel something for him." In the back of her mind she knew that was the truth. She knew she always had an attraction to him, but she just thought it was a far affection; she guesses now it's not that simple.

How is she suppose to deal with that fact she really cares about, maybe even love her stepbrother Derek Venturi?

She looks at her clock and realizes she's been staring off into space for about an hour and it was now almost time for dinner. Getting up she starts to walk to the bathroom to clean herself up, so no one could tell she was crying.

"Casey." She hears her name being whispered and she looks up to see the soft eyes of the guy who's haunting her mind.

She still doesn't say anything, she just stares at him as he walks closer to her wiping her tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly

"Nothing." she says a little too quickly

"Liar." he whispers brushing her hair away from her face.

"I don't lie, that's what you do." She says softly before walking into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind her.

XOXOXOX

Derek looks at the bathroom door hoping she'll come out, but he knows she wont until she knows he's gone. It's been two days nineteen hours and 48 seconds since they kissed, not that he was counting.

That day Derek felt like he could really talk to Casey about his mom. He's never been able to tell anyone about her because he knew they wouldn't understand. But Casey; Casey did understand and he wouldn't of guessed that of her. Not only that but he felt something when he was with her, like he felt at peace, something he hasn't felt for a long time.

He felt something for Casey, also. Was it lust, attraction, love he didn't know but what he did know was he wanted to find out.

He wanted to tell her he liked spending time with her, he enjoyed dancing with her and he really loved kissing her, but all she's been doing was avoiding him every chance she got. He didn't know what to do.

Looking at the door one last time he walked down stairs. Edwin and Lizzie were watching cartoons and Marti was skipping around the house in her fairy costume.

"SMEREK!" Marti screams skipping her way towards her big brother and jumping into his arms.

"Smarti, whatcha doing?" He asks smiling. Marti was always such a goof and that's one thing he just loves about his only sister. She has such a happy spirit and wont let anyone bring her down.

"I'm a fairy princess." She states seriously

"Oh really well you look like a very beautiful fairy princess." He smiles and she giggles giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Smerek! NORA WANT TO KNOW WHAT SMEREK SAID!" she screams getting out of his embrace and running into the kitchen to tell Nora.

Derek laughs, that's his sister, she always makes him forget about something that's bothering him at least for a minute.

XOXOXOXO

Casey opens the bathroom door a little to make sure Derek wasn't there. Sighing when she saw he wasn't she ran into her room and closed the door softly. She just couldn't keep this up, how was she suppose to stay away from him any longer? She needed music to calm her down. Grabbing a random CD from her dresser she puts it into her stereo

**You know what's right baby, **

**I know what's wrong, **

**Turn off that light baby **

**and I'll turn you on,**

Of course she had to pick this CD. She loved this song but its so strange it just happened to be the song "Can't get you out of my mind" by Gilbert O'Sullivan. Something that just happened to the question of her mind, why can't she get Derek out of her mind?

**There's no denying **

**and I've got to concede, **

**You're casting a spell of some kind, **

**It's breaking my heart **

**every time we're apart, I**

**just can't get you out of my mind,**

She hummed the words in her head as she walked around her room, thinking of Derek's soft lips. The best kiss she's ever experienced. It was so sweet but explosive. Her lips still felt warm from his kiss.

**Don't be like that baby, **

**be like you are,**

**Don't wear that hat baby, **

**it looks like a scarf, **

Defeated that he wasn't going to leave her mind she just plops on her bed and closes her eyes. Picturing Derek's lips were on her's again. Begging for entrance into her mouth, his stroking her tongue with her's, roughly pulling her body closer to his.

**People go hungry **

**for something to eat,**

**It happens I'm told all the time,**

**I don't know for a fact, **

**all I do know is that **

**I just can't get you out of my mind**

She wanted him to kiss her again. She wanted him to touch her. Moan into her mouth. She realized her breathing gotten heavier and she quickly sat up. She wasn't going to do this now. He probably didn't even feel anything for her. He was probably just in an upset mood and needed to feel something.

**We'll make the headlines **

**as the world's greatest pair, **

**Taylor and Burton they had better beware, **

**We'll make each other happy, too, **

**Don't say you don't think so, **

**Don't make me have to go,**

He was just looking for a new spin; she decides she never meant anything to him. Nothing but another bimbo to get some action with. She started crying softly. How could she be so stupid? She should have known she was nothing to him, why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Maybe because she knew in her heart she's fallen in love with him.

**Don't leave me in a spin, **

**Make me your everything, everything, everything, **

**You'd make a man like so happy, I know, **

**And I'd do my best to make you happy also, **

**For we'd make each other happy, too, **

**Don't say you don't think so,**

**Don't make me have to go, **

**Don't leave me in a spin, **

**Make me your everything, everything, everything, **

**Where there's a will, **

**there must be a way, **

**Where there's a match on,**

**what can I say, **

**Two things mean more to me **

**than anything else, **

**And both are just one of a kind, **

**When were playing away, **

**even during a game,**

**I just can't get you out of my mind, **

**No matter what you say, **

**no matter what you do,**

**There's got to be a way, a way to get to you. **

**TBC**

**song is **"Can't get you out of my mind" by Gilbert O'Sullivan


	2. Do you hate me that much?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love"

Let me know what you think

XOXOXOXOXOX

Casey felt like the tears were never going to stop coming down her face, the salty tears just continued to run down her face like a running faucet. Everything was so screwed up! She was in love with Derek! Derek Venturi! The guy that has done nothing but make her feel like shit twenty four seven. Ever since her mom married his dad they were constantly fighting and butting heads. Then in just one instant all that was gone; and there was nothing left but his sweet soft lips on her's.

She needed to talk to someone. Emily? Hell no, she has been in love with Derek since before she even moved here. She didn't want to tell her best friend that, she'd never stop talking about it, and not to me mean or anything but Emily couldn't keep a secret for her life! She didn't want anyone to know; and if Emily knew, the whole school knew.

Maybe Paul. She could talk to Paul about anything. She couldn't count how many times she went to him rambling about something Derek did to her, her anger always unleashing when she talked to him. But knowing her, she'd slip up and say his name in more loving passion then angered passion and he'd figure it out. So he's a no.

Her mom, that was a double hell no. She loves her mom to death but she's so...old school. She'd say something along the lines of '' Casey you are a smart beautiful girl if this boy doesn't want to date you well he needs brains.'' She was just as predictable as herself. Damn her mother's genes! She needed someone to talk to, like now!

"Casey. it's time for dinner!" She hears her mother scream from down stairs. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in her room and bitch all night!

"Coming." She screams back, she knows her mom would come up asking what's wrong if she said she didn't want to eat. This will save her from her mom's interrogation.

She looked in her mirror and put make up over her red eyes, and combed her hair quickly making sure she looked a little presentable, like that was possible right now.

Sighing she walked down stairs.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek almost stopped when he heard her walk down stairs; but instead he looked at his plate trying not to look at her as she sat down across from him. He had to talk to her soon. He was going crazy! She was avoiding him every time she saw him and he couldn't stand it. He can take her yelling at him, pushing him, or even hitting him, but he can not take being avoided.

"So Derek, isn't your hockey retreat this week?" He looks up to his dad who asked the question.

"Yeah, why?" he said quickly not really thinking much of the question.

"Well I reread the sheet and it says you can bring one member of your family to go with you." His dad looked at Nora and shared a knowing smile, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Dad if you want to go..." Derek starts but he interrupted

"Trust me Der I don't want to go, I was wondering maybe Casey could go with you." As soon as he said those words I almost spin out my soda that he was about to shallow.

He coughed loudly

"What?" It wasn't an angry tone, but a confused one.

"Daddy I don't think Smerek heard you." Marti says smiling at everyone

"He heard George, Marti, he's just a little confused." Lizzie says and Marti nods before continuing to eat.

"Well I'm sure girls from your school are allowed to come and I think it would be a great chance for you two to get along, for once." George answered

Derek looked at Casey who was just as confused as she was. Their eyes locked and he could tell she was hurt and angry? But why?

"Did she agree to this?"

"No I didn't and I would appreciate you guys asking me next time." She answered for dad and looked at me with such anger. What did I do to her?

"Casey!" Nora said surprised, this is probably the first time she's ever been that rude to dad.

"Look Nora if Casey doesn't want to go, why force her, I doubt Emily or any of her friends would be going." Derek said before Nora could say something to Casey. She looked at him thankfully for a second but went back to anger towards him.

"Look you two, either Casey goes with Derek to the retreat or no one goes!" George says getting a little pissed off.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Derek screams before he got up from the dinner table causing his chair to fall back wards and storm upstairs.

Casey looked at her mother and George with fire in her eyes.

"Do you guys really hate us THAT much?" she asks with poison coming from her mouth as she also got up from her seat and ran upstairs.

Nora looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. Her daughter thought she hated her?

"George maybe we were being a little too harsh. Why force them to be with each other, they'd probably get asked to go home early." She says sadly

"Yeah dad with they way they fight, they'll be lucky enough not to end up at the hospital." Edwin jokes and Lizzie giggles quietly and he smirks at her.

"No, they need to realize they are going to be with each other for a while." George says firmly starting to eat ending the conversation.

XOXOXO

Derek slammed his bedroom door and turned on his stereo as loud as it could go. He was pissed! Not about his dad making Casey go with him, because he actually wanted her to go with him, but why was Casey mad at him? What could he possibly do to her in the very little time he's seen her in the passed three days? All he did was ask what was wrong.

Now if Casey doesn't go with him he can't go at all and he had to go! There were going to California in the United States! He was not going to miss that just because of something he didn't even do!

He plumped down on his bed and crossed her arms over his chest. This sucks, this worse then sucks, this sucks ass!

XOXOXOXO

Casey listened to Derek's music. She knew he was angry with her. He's been talking about going to California for about a mouth and she was standing in the way of that. As much as she didn't want to go to the retreat she doesn't want to be the biggest bitch ever and make him stay home, seeing as how George seemed very serious about his decision.

She slowly got up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom and towards Derek's. She hesitated not really knowing if she should be nice to someone who just used her. But because she knew she couldn't be mean to someone she loved, she knocked on the door. He didn't answer, must be because the music is so loud. She knocked again louder this time but again nothing. Defeated she just went in.

He was asleep on his bed. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had an angry look on his face. How can he sleep when the music is so loud? She walks over to his stereo and shuts it off. He still doesn't move. She smiles at him sleeping form, He might not look to happy, but his pout is so adorable. She heard Lizzie and Edwin running upstairs so she knew she had to wake him up before they could think of something that was going on.

She lightly pushed him. "Derek wake up." She whispered

"Derek!" She said louder pushing him harder.

He shot up. "What are you doing?" He demanded surprised she was in his room.

"I want to talk to you." She said sitting on his computer chair.

"That's a shock." He muttered sitting up from his bed.

"What was that?" She asked

"Nothing what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll go." She whispered

"What?" He asked his eyes going wide. Did she just offer to go to the retreat with him?

"I'll go with you to California." She said

"Why would you do that for me?" He asks softly trying to read her but she wasn't giving him anything.

"Because I'm not a bitch and I guess I can do just this one thing for you, plus it's better then dealing with mom and George."

"Oh, well thanks." He says looking into her eyes.

"Whatever." She says getting up

"Wait!" He stops her and she turns around and looks at her.

"What?" She asks sharply

"Please sit."

She sits down and looks at him strangely.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He whispers to her, looking on the floor.

"Are you serious? You're the one that hates me that much!" She screams at him getting up from the chair.

"I haven't been avoiding you for three days!" He also gets up from his bed to face her better.

"You know what? I'll go to California for you but do me a favor; LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screams at him and runs out of his room and slams her door. She leans on her door and falls down crying.

Why did he hate her that much? Why did he think she hated him that much? Why did she love him that much?

TBC

If I don't get reviews I'm not updating anymore.


	3. Plans, Money, and some Smirks too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't. 

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Derek couldn't be anymore confused. What was Casey talking about? He did nothing to her, for the past three days the only interaction they had was when he saw her crying and he wiped away her tears. Maybe she was confused to why he was giving her such an intimate action. 

He shook his head. That couldn't be it. He circled around his room trying to think of something, anything that would give him a sign as to how he had to go on about this whole situation. 

Just then he noticed his DVD of "A Walk to Remember" and the mixed Cd of "It's Gonna be Love" was on top of his computer desk. Just then he came up with the best idea that he could ever come up with. He quickly snatched the stuff and put it on the bottom of his suite case and hurried to get the rest of the things we was bringing. 

He had a lot to buy with little money. He knew what he had to do, and he was so glad that he can do this every time he needs money. 

"Time to see Edwin." He mutters to himself. 

He rushes out of his room but stops when he sees Casey's bedroom door closed shut. He looks around to make sure no one was looking and he tip toed his way to her door. He placed his ear to the door and he could hear her soft cries. 

He quickly backed away. What's wrong with Casey? Casey never NEVER cries! He couldn't take it when some one cries, especially if it's because of him. 

Wait, why was it his fault?! He didn't do anything! If she really believes he hates her, she is not as smart as he thought. 

He places his ear once again on her door and he could hear her whisper " I hate him." over and over again. 

What did he do?!? He's the one who doesn't deserve this! Does she really hate him? That's the million dollar question here and the only way he was going to figure it out was going with his plan. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

Casey was sitting on her bed, she didn't want to keep crying. She wanted to go back into Derek's room and either punch the shit out of him or kiss him like there's no tomorrow. 

"I hate him." She whispers reminding herself. 

She hates him. He's going to use her if she lets him and she will not let that happen! She is stronger then that! 

She looks around her room where her suite case was lied out on her bed. Then why was she doing something for him? Why was she about to go to America just so he could go on his stupid hockey field trip, when all he's going to do is flirt with every girl there and getting into their pants. 

"Well not every girl!" She says to herself 

She was going to make Derek wish he didn't go to this trip! She was going to make sure every guy was watching her, flirting with her. She went to her closet and got out her tighter shirts, shorter skirts and her darker make up. She only wears this stuff when the occasion calls for it, like when she was doing a project on the video game "Babe Raider", when she was trying to get Trevor to like her to win a bet with Derek, and now when she is going to make Derek regret fucking with her mind. 

She smirks to herself, it was going to be an interesting trip. 

XOXOXOXO 

"Ed I need to borrow some cash!" Derek barges in his younger brothers room to see him playing a video game with Casey's younger sister Lizzie. 

"For what Derek, did you ever think I might need the money?!" Edwin asks a little annoyed that his brother takes advantage of him so much. 

Derek looks at the two kids, then just at Lizzie. 

"Can I talk to him alone for a sec?" He asks her softly and Lizzie's eyes at him generally concerned. She and her older step brother have had a better understanding on each other after he helped her get better at hockey. They talk sometimes too, well when no one's around. 

She nods and smiles at them both before closing the door behind her softly. 

XOXOXO 

"Ed...right now I'm willing to do just about anything, but I really need this money." Derek says softly looking down. 

"Come on bro, just tell me what's going on." Edwin asks seeing there is something on his brother's mind. 

"I just have to do something special for someone and I need to make this night perfect." He admits 

Edwin looks at his brother, looking into his eyes, before he signs and gets a safe out of under his bed and puts in the combination and looks at his brother. 

"How much you need?" 

Derek smiles and gives his brother a hug before taking a handful of money 

"I'll try to pay you back if this plan works." He says and Edwin looks at him 

"It better work." He mutters and Derek smirks 

It better. 

OXOXOXOXO 

After Derek went in his room to pack Lizzie rushed in Edwin's room again. 

"So did you get anything useful?" She asks and Edwin smirks before taking out the tape recorder from his pocket. 

"Not much, just that he's doing something special for someone, but he didn't say who." 

"We already know who, it's Casey you moron!" She says 

One day Lizzie and Edwin saw Casey and Derek dancing in the living room to the Walk to Remember song, and it shocked the hell out of them! What shocked them more was they kissed! KISSED! 

Since that day they both saw something different in their older siblings, and they knew that had to give them a little help to getting them together. 

Edwin smirked again. 

"Now its time for me to talk to Casey." He says and Lizzie nods 

"And I'll talk to Derek." 

They shake hands, they really are a great team! 

TBC 


	4. Scheming Siblings & Oblivious Teens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't. 

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Edwin took a deep breath. He was beyond nervous, but this is part of the plan. Talking to Casey will help her and Derek stop denying their feelings about each other. He took another deep breath before he softly knocked on her bedroom door. 

A second later a smiling Casey opened her door. She looked carefree and happy. Wait this can't be right, according to Lizzie, Casey was crying her eyes out not even an hour ago, what happened? 

"Hey Edwin, what's up?" Casey asks moving out of her way so he could enter her room. He walks in and sits on her computer chair. 

"Um I wanted to talk to you about something. Normally I would ask Derek or Lizzie but Derek is packing for California and Lizzie has to finish her homework." He lies hoping he's being believable 

"Well I feel loved being a last resort." Casey laughs sarcastically 

"Sorry." He mumbles 

"It's okay just tell me what's wrong." She says as she sits on her bed to face him better. 

She had to do something to get Derek out of her mind and helping his younger brother might not be the first thing she had in mind; but it was a start. 

"Well I like this girl named Cathy but I don't want to." He starts 

"Cathy? I didn't know you had a Cathy in your class." She says trying to think of Lizzie mentioning her. 

"Oh she's new." Edwin covers and she seemed to accept it 

"Okay so why don't you want to like her?" She asks thinking of how she doesn't want to love Derek, but of course the cosmic world likes to fuck with her mind. 

"Well because we are always fighting, we never got along until..." 

"Until what?" Wow this is a lot like her and Derek what a weird world. 

"Until this one day she was upset and since I was the only one that saw I went to talk to her and we really...connected." He said after thinking a while for the right word. 

Casey smiles sadly. She wishes she could have someone to talk to about this.Maybe she could, just not say his name. "Wait what am I talking about, I'm getting over him! I'm so pathetic I can't even admit I'm not getting over him anytime soon." 

"Trust me Edwin I know what you mean. Actually my situation is very similar to yours. I really like this guy but I wish more then anything I didn't.I think what we both need to do is talk to the people we like and either confess our feelings...or ignore them." 

She takes a deep breath, it's taking all her strength not to cry just thinking of keeping this to herself until it finally goes away. It already hurts like hell, imagine if I feel this way for years. She winced at the thought. Now she will just have to distract herself, just because she wont follow her own advice, Edwin could. 

Edwin almost smirked. "Gotcha Case." He thinks to himself. That was almost too easy. But something tells him Derek isn't being as easy for Lizzie as Casey was. 

"Thanks Casey, that _really_ helped." He says and she just smiles back. 

XOXOXOXOX 

Lizzie knocked on Derek's door confidently, this was it; show time. She already knows Derek is in love with Casey all she has to do is admit it in a indirect way. She also knew it would be tricky to get this information from Derek without being obvious. 

"Come in." She heard him say and she walked right it. 

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Derek asks surprised at her visit. Not that he minded. He like Lizzie, she was smart, not as smart as Case but who is? She's athletic too, which is something he really likes about her. 

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you about something." She says trying to act embarrassed which wasn't that hard. She was a little considering the fact she has a tape recorder in her pocket and trying to act as normal as possible. 

"Sure, sit." He says and she takes a seat on the foot of his bed. This was something new for Derek, Lizzie and him get along, yeah but they don't have touchy moments where he gives her wise advice. 

"Well okay before I say anything you promise not to make fun of me." She says pointing at him, that's all she needed having him laugh at her when everything she's about to say is fake. 

"Promise." He says confused at her weird behavior. Lizzie seemed really nervous and embarrassed about coming to him and it made him very interested about what's on her mind. And since he finally knows what he's going to do about the whole Casey thing he had her complete attention which is a first. 

"Okay well IhaveacrushonthisguyandIdon'twanttobewhatshouldIdo?" Lizzie said really fast and his eyes's widen trying to figure out what the heck she said. 

"Lizzie I don't think I can help you if you don't talk slower all I got out of what you just said was what should I do." He says and She laughs nervously. Yes! She was a good actress! He completely thought she was nervous and she was playing him good, he wont even see what's coming next. 

"I have a crush on this guy and I don't want to be, what should I do?" She says slower and he nods in understanding. He thinks for a minute before saying. 

"Okay well this isn't that uncommon I mean most girls get crushes." He says thinking about all the girls that flaunt over him. He used to love it. He use to take a girl out almost everyday,but that slowly stopped when Casey moved in. 

She made him want to stay home, whether to bug her or just to be around her, dates didn't seem as fun, even if he did end up making out with her. 

"He is like the most popular guy in my school and everyone loves him." She says 

" Is that bad?" He asked thinking of what if this was Casey talking to him, he'd be overjoyed at this second because everyone knew he was the most popular guy in his school. 

"YES! He is a total jerk to me! I never did anything to him and you know, he just always had a way of making me feel like crap." She admitted 

"Who is this guy?" He couldn't help but ask. Why would a guy be mean to Lizzie? She is a sweetheart! Then again why is he such a jerk to Casey? Why does he LOVE to torment her and make her feel like she's not as smart as she thinks? Maybe because he knew he had to hide the fact he fell for her. 

He had to hide his love for her. 

"Dave." She mutters looking on the floor. Dave, Derek what's the difference? 

"Oh." He muttered. Yeah so he's not a friend of Edwin's so he couldn't talk to him directly. Damn who was this guy? Who did he think he was? Damn why did this guy have to make him think about how mean he's been to Casey. He looks at Lizzie and notices she's starting to cry a little. 

"Hey, don't cry." He whispers softly, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. She hugs him back but inside she was happy. She knew tears would work. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something he said to me." She whispered releasing the embrace. 

"What did he say?" He was almost afraid to know. He knows what people say in middle school and this guy seems to be like him so... 

"It was a day when he was really upset and ya know, even know I was afraid he would be a jerk to me again, I sat down with him and asked him what's wrong he actually talked to me and he told me that I must really be someone great to come over to him when he's a total ass to me." She said and thinks that's about right since that's almost what happened between him and Casey. 

Wow this is so freaky. It is almost exactly what's happening between him and Case, except 

**** Casey doesn't like him. It almost hurt him to say it but it was the truth she didn't like him like he likes her, he loves her and it kills him that she doesn't feel the same. 

"You know I'm sort of in a situation your in, except I'm Dave." He admits 

"Really?" She asks sounding surprised. "Gotcha Der." She thinks to herself 

"Yeah and I think Dave cares about you like I care about Ca- this girl and truthfully I think she doesn't like me but I'm going to show her how much I care about her soon." He says and she smiles happily. 

"What are you going to do?" She had to ask. 

"Well I'll let you know how it plays out when I get back from my trip okay?" He says cursing himself for almost saying Casey's name. 

"Promise?" She says hopefully sticking out her pinky finger. 

He laughs and he links his pinky finger with her's. 

"Promise." She laughs and he gives her a hug. 

"Thanks Derek, you were a big help." She says. 

"Anytime." He smiles 

She turns to leave but is stopped when he asks her to wait. 

"Promise to tell me how it goes with Dave?" He smirks 

She nods "Promise." And with that she walks out of the room. 

She takes a deep breath. That was easier then she thought. Worked out good too, she got what she needed. Then she took out the tape recorder and she pressed stop. Now she really wanted to hear what Casey said. This should be fun. 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Casey sits on her computer thinking about what Edwin just told her. It seemed really bizarre that Edwin's situation is so similar to her own that if she just changed the names to Derek and Casey it would almost be identical. 

She hopes she helped Edwin at least a little. She may not take her advice and actually try to get him out of her mind but maybe he would feel better if he talked to Cathy. 

She sighs in frustration. She's never going to accomplish her goal if she keeps thinking about him nonstop! She wont even get one guy to look at her if she keeps looking so sad and depressed. 

"This ends now!" she says aloud before going to her stereo she looks through her CD's looking for the right one. Just picking one she turns it on to be engulfed by Moroon 5's Harder to Breathe 

She loves this song. It's so intense and seductive. She moves her hips to the beat and closes her eyes, wishing she could feel Derek's around wrap his around her waist like a snack, feeling his hard body sway her to the music. His hot lips on her neck teasing her. 

Her eyes shoot open as she stops the song and changes it to She's the Blade by Sugarcult 

She really needs to stop this. It's just making her more miserable because she knows nothing could ever happen. It's killing her, but she has to ignore the pain, because she can't let one moment make her mind go haywire. 

She sits on her computer and sees who's on. She clicked on Trevor's screen name and typed in. 

PreppyPollyPants865: Hey Trevor what's up 

MickJones169: Hey Space Case, I'm good you 

PreppyPollyPants865: Bored out of my mind! Hey do you want to go and see a movie, as friends of course. LoL. 

MickJones169: LoL Sure I'll meet you there, and then we'll figure out what we're seeing. 

PreppyPollyPants865: Okay See soon. 

MickJones169: Okay 

MickJones169 has signed off 

Casey smiles to herself. Trevor was a good friend and right now she needs; a good friend. She got up and slipped out of her pajama pants and put on a pair of dark jeans and got out of her big tee shirt on put on a small deep red tee. 

After putting on some black eye liner and brushing her long locks she smiled to herself as she went down stairs. 

"Hey mom, can I go see a movie with Trevor, I'll be back before 11." She asks nicely 

"Sure sweetie have fun." Nora says. She knows Trevor is a good guy and will make sure Casey is safe. She also knows they are good friends so she doesn't have to worry about them "getting together". 

"Thanks mom." She went over to her mom and kissed her on the check before she almost ran into Derek. 

"Watch it." Casey muttered before moving out of his way and walking out of the house. 

"Where's she going?" Derek asks slightly annoyed 

"Oh she's going to go to see a movie with Trevor." She says looking at her paper work. 

"Really that's funny because I was just about to ask you if I could go to the movies with Sam, we're going to see the new horror movie." Derek said. He didn't want to go to the movies but he wanted to keep an eye on Trevor and Casey. 

"Okay have fun, and look out for Casey." Nora said and Derek flashed her a smirk 

"Don't worry I will." He promised before grabbing his leather coat and running out the door so he could call Sam. 

What they didn't see was Edwin and Lizzie looking at each other smirking but also with wide eyes. They were just about to look at their research and listen to the tapes.This research was getting good, sucks they wont be able to see what happens at the movies. 

TBC 


	5. Not the Same Old Same

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't. 

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Casey smiled when she saw Trevor waiting outside the movie theater for her. She walked over to him and gave him a light hug. 

"Hey you didn't have to wait for me, I would have found you inside." She says. Aw he was so sweet he waited for her and it was pretty cold out. 

"It's no problem." He said casually grinning at her. Casey was a great friend. Sure they had nothing in common and they only started talking because of a bet but they hit it off great. He was even going to ask her if she wanted to go to a concert with him one day. She might have fun, just hanging out with a friend, nothing too huge. 

"So what movie do you want to see?" She asks looking at the screen. 

"We could see The Hitcher if you want." He says looking at her not wanting her to feel like she's being force. 

"Sure, truthfully I LOVE horror flicks, they are great!" Casey says excitedly but then her smile fades and she looks at him confused. 

"Wait but how are we going to get in?" 

"Oh I have a fake ID, I only use it to get into rated R movies." He explains. 

"How old are you on it?" She asks worried he uses it to like get alcohol or something. 

"Just 18, don't worry I don't use it for no good." He grins at her knowing what she was thinking. She's so predictable. 

"Good I don't want to worry about you." She grins back and he wraps his arm around her 

"That's my job." he says and she laughs 

She was so glad she decided to come tonight. Trevor was really making her feel better about Derek. She thinks this is going to be a really fun night. 

Key word: THINKS 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

Derek impatiently waits for Sam. He was outside the movie theater and Sam said he'd be there soon. Soon was not quick enough! He needed Sam to be here NOW! He saw Casey with Trevor and it made him so angry. She looked so happy when she was around him and that pissed him off! He wanted Casey happy with him, damnit! 

"Yo dude I'm sorry it took so long I had to drive my sister to her friends house." Derek turned to see Sam looking at him guilty and worried Derek was going to be mad at him. 

"It's okay, lets just go in before the movie gets sold out." Derek says calmly and he sees Sam send him a surprised look. He didn't feel like making a big deal about it. 

"So what are we seeing?" Sam asked. He knows there is something strange going on with him. For almost all week he has been acting really out of it and it was starting to creep him out. 

"The Hitcher it looks pretty good better then the original one." He said quickly and they walk into the theater. 

Derek searches around anxiously for Casey and Trevor and he sighed in relief when he didn't see them. He didn't want her to see them then leave. He wanted to watch her without knowing he was there and call him some stalker or something. 

"Wow it's pretty crowded." Sam commented 

"Yeah I heard it was a good movie." Derek said as they sat in two available seats which unbelievably happens to be right in back of Trevor and Casey. 

Derek, who seemed to be the only one to notice looked at the screen wide eyed making sure he wouldn't say too much. 

Casey started nibbling on her popcorn just looking at the screen. She felt so comfortable now and she was finally starting to get over thinking of Derek 24/7. She looked over to Trevor. 

"If I get scared and jump, you promise not to laugh?" She smiles. 

"Promise." He laughs 

She was having so much fun; but she couldn't help but wish she was there with someone else. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

All during the movie Casey and Trevor watched the movie and whispered; having a great time, Sam watched the movie getting really into it, while Derek glared at the closeness and chemistry of the two while half watching the movie. He wanted more then anything to be the one Casey was having a great time with. It was like his whole mind was clouded with jealousy. 

When the movie was over Sam stood up first. 

"That was pretty good." He said 

"Yeah I liked it." Derek muttered and cursed when Trevor and Casey stopped when they saw them. 

"Shit." Derek thought to himself. 

"Derek, Sam hey." Trevor said trying to be nice. Derek was cool and all but he wasn't really good friends with him but he wasn't going to just ignore him. 

"Hey Trevor." He said coolly but anger clearly in his voice. 

Trevor nodded at him and started to walk away but Casey stayed and looked at Derek with anger. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily, glaring at him. 

"I saw a movie with Sam because I was bored. Why do you care?" He shot back 

"Please you and I both know that's not why you came here!" She screamed. Thankfully no one was in the theater anymore but Sam and Trevor. 

"Why else would I be here Casey!? To look out for you, don't flatter yourself!" He screamed back even though he was lying through his teeth. 

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! WHAT I MEANT WAS THE ONLY REASON YOUR HERE IS TO MAKE ME FEEL MORE LIKE SHIT THEN YOU ALREADY MADE ME!" Casey felt like all the emotions she was feeling almost all week were rushing back to her after she just got them to go away for a second. Did he just want her to go mentally insane? 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY WOULD I BE MEAN TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE DOING ME A FAVOR AND GOING TO THE RETREAT FOR ME!?! I. JUST. WANTED. TO. SEE. THE. MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed so loud Casey actually jumped 

"I DON'T KNOW DEREK, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO DIFFERENTLY WHO KNOWS!" 

"Dude, lets just go." Sam started pulling Derek but he just pushed him away. 

"No, she has a stick up her ass, I want to hear her out." Derek says looking at her waiting for her to talk. 

"The stick up my ass is you! why do you always have to be so...so..." She says trying to think of the right word 

"So what?" He asks mocking her 

"So, complex." She says softly defeated and not wanting to fight with him anymore. She smiles sadly at Sam and walks away with Trevor following her. 

"Dude what was that about?" Sam asked 

"Same old same." He said looking straight ahead. 

"That was not same old same, that was so emotional." Sam said 

"Don't ask man, don't ask. Lets go get something to eat." He says walking away sadly leaving Sam standing there confused. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

Casey stormed out of the theater and just ran. Ran to God only knows where. Her stomach felt like it was burning but she didn't care, she had to get out of there. She had to run away from everything. Away from Derek, and Sam, and Trevor, and just everything in her life. 

After about five minutes of running she stopped. She was breathing heavily and a part of her felt like she was going to pass out. 

"Casey!" She turned around to see Trevor running after her. 

She didn't think he would follow her. 

"I'm sorry about that Trevor, we were having such a good time and I ruined it." She said guilty but he shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it." 

"No I mean if I didn't say anything and just pretend he wasn't there we would have had a great day." 

"It's kind of hard not to see him, I mean you always notice the person you love if they were across a room." He explained and Casey froze. What did he just say? How did he know? 

"Wh...what?" She asked hoping she just didn't hear him right. 

"Casey, I might not be the smartest guy around but I know you." He said softly wrapping his arms around her. She looked so lost and upset. 

"I don't know what to do." She confessed 

"Win him over. Prove to him that you are the right girl for him." Trevor advised smiling as her face started to light up. 

"Thanks Trevor, I'm glad I have a best friend like you." Casey smiled pulling him into a light hug. 

"Same here." He whispered, he was glad she was his friend, if it wasn't for Casey, him and Emily wouldn't have gotten to be better friends. And Casey is great; even if Derek can't see that.

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

After the movie thing Derek just walked home. He had no desire to watch a touchy moment between Casey and Trevor, it would almost kill him. 

He walked inside to see Edwin watching TV with Nora. They looked like they were watching some investigation show, something he would never watch. 

"Hey Derek, how was the movie?" Nora asked him smiling looking interested 

"It was...interesting." He said to her trying to think of a good word 

"Is that good?" She laughed. She always thought he was such a goof. 

"...Yeah." He finally said then he looked at his younger brother he had to talk to him. 

"He Ed can I talk to you?" 

Edwin looked at him questionably before getting up and walking upstairs to Derek's bedroom. 

"Sure what's up?" Edwin asks 

"What do you know about a kid named Dave?" He asked bluntly not beating around the bush. He wanted to know about this guy who's been doing this shit to Lizzie. 

Edwin pretended to think for a minute. He knew he was talking about "Dave" the guy who's been bugging Lizzie so he knew actually what to say. Him and Liz practiced when they left. 

"He's the middle school you." He said blankly and Derek nodded 

"...Yeah he sure sounds like it." He muttered 

"So I'm guessing Liz told you about him huh?" he asked already knowing the answer 

"Yeah and I don't get why he would be such a jerk to her. Lizzie is a nice girl."He said softly still not understanding who someone could be so mean to her. 

"I don't either, Der but it's sort of like you and Casey. Except Liz is a "tomboy" and Casey is a "grade grubber"." Edwin said spitting tomboy and grade grubber with hate. He hates how people are judged like that even if he was lying for the most part. 

" Yeah...your right about that except..." Derek admits but stops himself before he can say something else. 

"Except what?" Edwin asked happy he remembered to press record on his tape recorder. 

"Nothing forget it." He mutters just wanting this day to end. 

"Fine I wont push." Edwin says and walks out 

"Hey Ed?" 

Edwin turns around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Take care of Lizzie, she's too great to be tormented by anyone." He says softly 

"I should be saying that to you about her sister." He says with the same tone Derek was using and walks out. 

He looks at Liz who then appeared with tears in her eyes and smiling sadly at her step brother. 

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned 

"I didn't know he cared about me." Lizzie said and smiled before wiping her tears away and going to bed. 

Edwin smiled. He was glad Derek was being nice too Liz, she always thought he hated her. 

DASEYDASEYDASEY 

Casey walked into the house about a half an hour later. She saw her mom smiling at her. 

"Hey Case, have fun?" She asked smiling 

"Yeah it was fun." Casey lied putting on a fake smile 

"That's good. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Remember you and Derek leave for California at 9." Her mom said kissing her on the cheek before going downstairs. 

Tomorrow the tables would be turned on Derek, she will make him pay!!!!!! 

TBC 

sry if it sucked 


	6. KILL EDWIN

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't. 

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Derek wake up it's 8 o'clock!" Derek woke up to the screaming of his dad. You'd think he'd have a nicer way to wake up people, but no. He just has to scream! 

He groaned as he lazily got out of bed and headed for the shower. 

After 10 minutes in the shower, he got dressed he headed for the kitchen where everyone else was already there. Edwin and Lizzie were whispering things to each other in a secretive kind of way, Nora was making pancakes, dad was reading the paper, Casey was eating quietly, and Marti was... 

"Morning Smerek!" Marti said happily running to give her big brother a hug. 

He smiled. "Morning Smarti, are you going to miss me when I'm gone?" 

"YES! I'm going to call you everyday! So you can tell me a story before I go to sleep." She said pouting that he was going away for a whole week. 

"You got it, why don't you go get three of your favorite stories from your room and I'll put them in my bag." He offered and her smile brightened as she ran upstairs to get the books. 

"Are you actually going to take time away from the retreat to read you sister a bedtime story?" Casey asked with a laugh. He would never take his time away from his friends and hockey for anything. 

"As a matter a fact, yeah I am, I wouldn't upset Marti!" He said angrily. He's still mad at her about last night. 

"Whatever." She said not believing him as she finished her breakfast. 

Derek shook his head at her. She was so strange last night. What did she mean he's so complex? I mean he's still acting like the same old same Derek. Nothing too different except...well him trying to get her to talk to him. I mean until he goes on with his plan he's still going to be acting the same. Then he started thinking about what Edwin said last night. Does he really hurt Casey as much as this Dave guy is hurting Lizzie? God that would kill him. That look on Lizzie's face was burned into his memory and now he could only imagine the pain he caused her older sister. 

He looked at her for a second trying to memorize her appearance. She was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and an oversized pale pink hoodie. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on natural makeup. She looked drop dead gorgeous! 

"Hey Edwin do you remember what time we had to be there? I lost the paper." George asked. 

"Um 9:30." Edwin said nodding. 

"Wait I thought it was 9." He said confused thinking for a moment. 

"Nope I remember you guys said 9:30 to be there and they are leaving at 10." Edwin said convincingly. 

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thanks, Ed." He said smiling and Edwin smirked to himself. Part 2 of the plan complete. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE!" George screamed waving his hands so the bus wouldn't leave without them. He ran as fast as he could with Casey and Derek close behind him. 

Evereyone was already on the bus and it was about to leave when they stopped after hearing his screams. When he got home he was going to kill Edwin. 

" Venturi your late!" Mr. LaPorta Derek's couch said getting out of the bus. Derek noticing his dad was trying to catch his breath decided to take of it. 

"I'm sorry couch I got the wrong time! We aren't too late are we?" He asks putting on his "Derek Charm" 

The couch's face softened. 

"No, get in." He said and Derek smirked at him and Casey smiled in thanks as they put their bags on the bus and got in. As they looked around they noticed there was only one seat left and they'd have to sit together until the airport. 

Gee Edwin really hated them. They both thought as they sat down. 

Derek immediately put on his IPod and blasted the music, and Casey looked at him with disgust before smirking. This was the perfect time to start her plan. She took off her hoodie revealing a tight deep red halter showing more skin she intended to, but it was worth it. Derek looked at her wide eyed before shaking his head and forcing himself to look away from her. It made her happy that she had that big of an effect on him. 

When he saw her his mind went totally blank. She looked even more beautiful then she did when she had the hoodie on. How was he going to survive the next three hours to the airport with her looking like that. 

When he felt her tap him on the shoulder he lowered the volume on his IPod and looked at her. Trying hard not to look down her shirt, he swallowed strongly. 

"Would it be okay if I lay my head on your shoulder, the bus hurts my head." She asked pouting at him. She knew he was going to say yes, she also knew he like what he saw, she could tell he was trying like hell no to look down her shirt and a part of her wished he would, so he knew what he could have, what was his. 

He swallowed again and nodded and she smiled before resting her head on him. 

"Thanks." She whispered before closing her eyes smiling to herself 

Derek looked at her and sighed, It was going to be a long three hours. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

When George got home he glared at Edwin before going into the kitchen. 

"YES! It worked!" Edwin said to Lizzie giving her a high five. 

"Yeah but whatever happens now is up to them, there's nothing more we can do." She says sadly wishing she could know what's going to happen. 

Edwin thinks for a minute before smiling at his step sister. 

"Not necessarily." He says and Lizzie looked at him confused but then gets it when he looks at a skipping Marti asking when's Smerek coming home. 

Now they start Phase 3. 

TBC 

I'm soo sorry about the shortness but I have been having some medical problems and keep missing school and I have a ton of home work I need to get done so I might take a while for me to update I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. This is gonna be interesting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

The bus ride was only an hour long. Derek forced himself not to look at the sleeping beauty that just happened to be sleeping on him. Whenever he would just peek over to look in her direction he would just watch her chest move up and down, her luscious lips partly open; he was itching just to kiss those lips but he had to stop himself. He had to toughen up, or else everything would be ruined. 

When they finally landed at the airport Derek gently tapped her on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Case wake up." He whispered in a loving tone. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Hey." She said getting off his shoulder and wiping her eyes. That was such a comfortable sleep. She didn't think Derek's shoulder would be that comfortable. 

"Um are you going to get up?" He asks laughing as she just noticed everyone was getting up. 

"Sorry." She laughed and got up and put her hoodie around her waist . She reached to get her bags and laughed to herself when she noticed most of the guys were checking her out, including Derek. 

"Derek can you help me?" She asks nicely and he nods and gets her bags for her. 

"Thanks." She smiles and moves past him making sure her breast brush on his arms. 

Derek watches her go and shakes his head. Only a couple more hours and he'll be able to complete his plan, all he needs to figure out is how to get past the temptation of just grabbing and kissing her passionately. All he needs to worry about is all the other horny guys thinking the same thing. 

At the airport Derek was so thankful that he was sitting with his buddy Jason. Unfortunately all Jason was talking about was, you guessed it Casey. 

"Dude she is so hot!" He says and Derek glares at him, like he'd ever have a shot with Casey, HIS Casey. 

"Please shut up." Derek says angrily before grabbing his Ipod and turning it up as loud as he can. 

Just three more hours, he kept telling himself . Then he could go along with his plan and make sure all the guys on his team made sure Casey was off limits! 

Casey couldn't keep the smile off her face. Everything was going so well she couldn't help but smile. Derek was defiantly getting jealous of all the attention she was getting and as her luck would have it she is sitting next to one of Derek's hot friends, AJ. 

"So Casey right?" He said always getting quick peeks at her chest and putting his hand up her thigh , making her roll her eyes. "Only three more hours." She tells herself as she puts on a fake smile. 

"Yeah I'm Casey." She says taking out a magazine and start reading through it. God AJ might be hot but he was sure an ass. Like she didn't notice him touching her, like she would ever be interested in him when she has Derek...well soon will have Derek. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

When they finally arrived in LA it was boiling ho compared to Canada. 

"Damn it's hot!" Jason said to Derek who was nodding in agreement, it was hot! 

"Yeah well, that's the best part." Derek said looking at him. 

"What?" He asked confused and Derek almost rolled his eyes. Jason was a good buddy and all but he was a complete moron when it came to anything but hot women standing right in front of him. 

"Hot women, at the beach! It's perfect!" Derek said acting like that's all he cared about, even though he didn't care as much as he should of. 

"Right man, how could I forget?" He laughed before walking to get his bags. 

"Right how could you?" Derek muttered sarcastically before joining him waiting for his bags. 

Casey was right behind him, it hurt her for him to say he was looking forward to seeing all the hot women on the beach, but it's not like she'd be surprised, he doesn't really care about her, but damn it she will make him wish he did, she will have him if it's the last thing she does! 

While walking slowly to get her belongings, looking down on the ground she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said immediately not wanting to be rude. When she looked up she was faced to face with a very hot guy. He had the most amazing brown hair in spikes with piercing green eyes and a bright white smile. 

"Oh it's okay; it was my fault." He said smiling in the most charming way possible. 

"Well sorry anyway." Casey said smiling before she started to walk away she heard him say "Wait!" She turned around and looked at him curiously. 

"What's your name?" He asked casually 

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. He might be hot but that doesn't mean she trusted him. 

"Just curious. My name's David." He said 

"Well hi David it's nice to meet you but I really got to get going, so bye." Casey said walking away before he had a chance to say anything else. There was just something about him that gave her the creeps. 

"What was that about?!" Derek asked her from behind her making her jump. 

"Damn you scared me!" Casey said hitting him on the arm. 

"Sorry. So what was that about?" He asked again. 

"Nothing I just bumped into someone. Didn't want to be rude." She muttered 

"What's with you?" He asked not wanting to look concerned. 

"Nothing. Just not feeling well." She said not wanting to elaborate. 

"Whatever." He said and that was the end of conversation. 

When the arrived at the hotel the coach gathered all the hockey players and their guests. 

"Okay I am picking the room pairs so don't get any ideas!" The coach ordered. He started naming everyone off and they all left to go into their rooms, soon it was just Derek and Casey left and the coach looked at them. 

"Okay well there was an odd number of boys and girls so I was thinking of just partnering you two together and I figured since you already live together it wouldn't be a problem. Is it a problem?" the coach asked after a while. 

Derek and Casey looked at each other. Although it would help both of their plans they didn't want to seem eager about sharing a room with the other. So Casey rolled her eyes at him and Derek sighed. 

"No it wont be a problem." Casey said smiling and Derek just nodded before getting the room key from the coach and getting his bags off the floor. 

They both reached their room and when they opened it, it was beautiful. It was very big with two queen size beds and a glass slid in door that had a great view of LA. 

"Wow." Casey whispered and her eyes locked with Derek's. 

"Well this is going to be interesting." Derek said 

Oh yes it was. Tomorrow more would happen then either of them could even imagine. 

TBC 

I'm sorry it took me forever for this chapter and it probably sucks and its so short but the next one will be good n long i promise! 


	8. Fate likes to mess with oblivious idiots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Derek and Casey looked around the room for a little while. 

"So...I'm going to go take a shower." Derek says breaking the silence grabbing his back pack with a change of cloths and heads to the bathroom quickly shutting it behind him. 

This was going to be such a long week. he thought to himself sighing before he turns on the hot water and sheds his clothing. He steps into the hot shower and lets the hot water relax him. For some reason cold water doesn't do anything for him. 

He just couldn't believe how strange this whole thing has been so far. First Edwin screwed up the times when the bus was leaving and Edwin never screws up stuff like that. 

"Must have been side tracked." Derek muttered to himself because it's not like Edwin knew anything that's been going on between him and Casey. 

Then Casey and him having to sit on the bus together, then them having to share a room together too. This was really weird. Like fate was trying to tell them both something. 

"Yeah okay." he thought sarcastically to himself. 

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY 

Casey started to put her cloths away while Derek took a shower. She just couldn't believe how easy her plan has been working. By tomorrow Derek will either be her's or seriously wish he was. 

Casey smiled at the thought. Then she looked at the bathroom door and smirked to herself. Now things were about to get very interesting. 

She slowly stripped out of her cloths and took out her paper thin pale pink robe and put it on to cover her naked flesh. She walked over to the mirror and made sure her hair looked presentable then she walked over to the bed nearest to the bathroom door and lied down making sure she'd give Derek a clear view of her legs. 

Grabbing a magazine out of her bag she starts reading it waiting for Derek to finally come out of the bathroom. 

As she was reading she couldn't help but think things have been going very strange. First with being late, then having to share seats on the bus, then having to share a room together. It was all so bizarre. 

"The cosmic world must really like me." She muttered to herself before laughing 

DASEYDASEYDASEY 

Derek shuts off the water and steps out of the water. He grabs the nearest towel and starts drying himself off. After he got dried and dress he looked at the door. He knew it was going to be hard seeing Casey. It was torture enough having her sleep on his shoulder for an hour, but having her sleep not even ten feet away for a week, this is gonna be hell! 

He opens the door and his wide eyes immediately went to the bed and it took all his energy to not have his mouth hang open. There she was; Casey McDonald, in nothing but a robe;thin enough to show every inch of her beautiful curves. What was worse was not only was it riding up a little but there was a slit revealing her legs and some of her thigh. 

She looks up from the magazine she was reading and gives him a fake annoyed look. His face was priceless! He looked like he was trying hard to hold in his "emotions". Perfect. 

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for twenty minutes!" She says in her most perfect annoyed/pissed attitude, and she was mad. Mad she didn't get to see him in a towel! Grrrrr!!!!!!! 

Derek tried his best to give her a mean glare but was failing. 

"Oh I'm sorry princess, did I keep you waiting? Good." He said in a believable mad tone. He gave her a pissed off glare before he jumped on his bed and lied down. He needed to seriously try and relax, Casey was getting the best of him. 

Casey looked at him for a minute before getting up and walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. As soon as the door shut she smiled to herself. 

Things were going good! 

DASEYDASEYDASEY 

The next morning both Casey and Derek were woken by the sounds of the coach banging on their door. 

"MCDONALD! VENTURI! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" He screamed behind the door and they both groaned. 

"What the fuck!" Derek mumbled before pulling the pillow over his head trying to go back to sleep. 

But Casey; she got up, got her bag of cloths,and walked into the bathroom to fix herself up but what she forgot to do was close the door! 

As she started to brush her teeth and comb her hair she was too tired to notice the door was wide open. 

Derek, finally got up two minutes later and headed to the bathroom. He rubs his eyes and is shocked to see Casey in nothing but her bra and underwear struggling to put on her jean skirt. 

Derek didn't say anything, he just stood there watching her, wondering how long it would take her to realize she wasn't alone. He knew when she saw him she would end up screaming "Peeping Tom" for her dear life but he didn't care. All he cared about was her. 

After about a minute Casey looked up and her eyes met his. She was defiantly wide awake now! 

They both just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Derek could see that she was shocked but he also saw...lust? Nah it couldn't be, it must be just his imagination. 

Just as Casey was about to say something they heard a bang on their door. 

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" 

Casey looked away and put on her skirt and quickly put on her baby blue tube top and rushed out of the bathroom without a word. Derek let her go, what was he going to say, stay? Hell no, she would think he was crazy and Derek Venturi was not going to look like an idiot! 

Derek quickly got dressed and when he went back into the room Casey was already gone. 

"Probably with one of the guys." He muttered sadly to himself before he walked out of the room. 

"Derek what took you so long!?" The coach asked in a pissed off tone. 

"Sorry coach, someone was in the bathroom." He said and looked over at Casey who smirked to herself for a second before glaring at him. Wait what was that?! Something was going on. Was she up to something? If she was he'll find out and he'll be damned if he let her get the best of him. Tonight he puts his play into action! 

Casey was so sick and tired of this Nick guy talking. "God I thought only girls talked this much." She thought to herself, putting on a fake smile. 

"Sorry Nick I'll be right back." She interrupted and smiled as he nodded flirtatiously at her. She got up and walked over to Derek, there was only so much a girl could take with a guy like him. 

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. 

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. 

"What are we doing?! There is no point in us standing in the lobby just talking." She said in an equally angry tone. She knew he didn't have an answer but that was the only thing she could think of to say. Plus she was pissed he was talking to a girl. She had medium dirty blonde hair that was straightened, short, skinny with a pretty big chest. Great it was just Derek's type. 

"Oh I don't know princess, why don't you ask the coach?" He said sarcastically, actually happy she was away from Nick. He hated Nick with passion, he was such a mother fucker! 

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting your flirting?" She asked with anger in her voice. God how she hated those slutty bitchy types who only wanted Derek to be yet another guy they fucked and that's what she thought about this chick! 

"As a matter a fact you are, now go!" He yelled at her. He wasn't actually flirting, The girl he was talking to was actually a really good friend of his. Her name was Jamie and she was on the hockey team but no one in the house knew she was a girl. Whenever he said Jamie everyone thought he was talking about a guy since they usually don't put girls on the boys hockey team. They have been best friends for like 3 years, sure they went out a couple of times but it wasn't that big (even know they both lost their virginity to each other), they thought it'd be better if they were friends. He was closer to her then he ever was to Sam. 

Casey shot daggers at the girl who was trying hard not to laugh. God the nerve of that bitch! Casey glared at Derek one more time before storming away. 

Then Jamie finally started laughing. 

"Damn Der you have it bad!" Jamie laughed at him and he shot her a confused look. How could she possibly know that?! 

"James, I really don't know what you're talking about. She my stepsister and she hates me!" He pointed out. He was the only person who could call her James, it was like how she was the only one who could call him Der. 

"Exactly _**STEP**_sister, you guys have no blood relation therefore it's not incest. Look Der I'm only going to say this because you're my best friend and I love you, but you're an oblivious idiot!" Jamie said and whacked him on the back of his head. 

"Fuck what was that for!? He said rubbing his head. Jamie was tough. She might be short and skinny but damn was she strong! 

"And just how am I an oblivious idiot?" He asked not getting what she was saying. 

"I can see it in your eyes that you really love her, don't bother to deny it or I'll hit you again! You love her. You're an oblivious idiot if you think that she hates you." She says the last part softly 

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He asks smiling weakly at her. 

"When have you ever known me to be that nice?" She asked softly before laughing and he started laughing too because so many people would call her a heartless bitch but Derek knew better, he knew she had a heart of gold. 

Then she gave him a light hug. He hugged her back She was probably one of the few people who could read him like a book and make him feel better when he's upset. He really couldn't see his life without her in it, just like he couldn't imagine his life without Casey. The only difference is James was a best friend and Casey was hopefully the love of his life. 

She let him go and smiled at him. 

"If you want I could help you plan something special for her." She offered 

After a minute of thinking he said. 

"Actually I think that would be great. I have something planed out but I think I might need a girl's help to make it as great as I want it." 

"Sure!when?" Jamie asked excitedly. Happy to help. 

"Tonight." He said simply and she nodded already having romantic plans in her head. 

"Now Missy you're going to tell me how you want me to set you up with Louis." Derek asked her smirking and Jamie started blushing 

"...Alright who told you?" She asked looking at him in a mad way before smirking and Derek just laughed before throwing his arm around her shoulder. 

"My dear Jamie Jame I know everything." He smirked and she laughed. 

"Yeah okay, that's why I give you all the answers to the homework and the tests we have." She smirked 

"Lets over look that fact." He smiles and she started laughing. 

Meanwhile Casey was sitting in one of the lobby watching them. God how could she be so stupid!? He obviously likes that girl. They seem to be very chummy. God she is such an oblivious idiot!! Why did she feel like her heart was slowly breaking? I mean they only kissed once, right? 

Why did she have to fall in love with her stepbrother?! 

DASEYDASEYDASEY 

The only thing the team did today was site see. It was okay, California was beautiful but everyone else just wanted to do their own thing. 

It was about 4pm when Derek walked over to Casey. 

"I need a favor." He said in a nice tone looking at her not beating around the bush. 

"What?!" She asked sharply. She already knew what he was going to ask. There was only one thing it could be. 

"I need you to stay out of the room until 7. Me and my friend are going to hang out." He said not wanting to tell her that the Jamie he sometimes talks about was the girl he was "flirting" with 

Bingo. She knew it, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less. 

"Fine." She said defeated. 

" 'Fine' that's all your going to say? Your not going to fight me on this?" He asked her surprised. It wasn't like her to just give up without a fight. 

"What do you want me to do Derek? Throw a tantrum? Too bad because your not going to get one." She said and walked away. 

Why the hell did she seem so upset? Did she think there was something going on between him and Jamie? Fuck! He really is an oblivious idiot! 

TBC 

(next chapter might be an M :wink wink:) 


	9. Your Not Who I Thought You Were

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love"

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet and I'm glad you like this story. Okay Im so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm hoping this chapter will be worth the long wait. Trust me it's gonna have a serious twist! **

**I do own the character Jamie. Just to be a little more detailed about her she is Derek's best friend even more so then Sam. She is on the boys Hockey team and has been on the team since freshman year because the boys team needed a good player and she was the best in school besides Derek. Her and Derek a have a very strong friendship and a powerful bond and will do anything for each other even it doesn't make any sense. She is not meant to be a bad guy in this and I hope she wont be hated.**

**Let me know what you think on this!**

**XOXOXO**

After Casey walked away, Derek rushed over to Jamie who was in his room. He couldn't believe Casey thought there was anything going on between him and James. I mean sure she doesn't know who she was but she didn't have to just assume that just because he was talking to a girl doesn't mean he's going to go and screw her. Did Casey really think he was like that?! He had to find out before he did this plan. He had to know if she had any faith in him at all.

"Hey Der." Jamie smiled at her best friend.

"Hey James." He said not looking at her but still thinking about his talk with Casey.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him softly. Something must have happened it wasn't like Der to just basically ignore her unless something was wrong.

"I have to go and talk to Casey again. I think there's something going on." He explained feeling guilty that he was ignoring his best friend.

"Okay then go talk to her. I'll be here and member to tell me what happens and if there's anything I can do to help." She says and he smiles weakly at her before hugging her.

"Thanks James, you're a great friend." He whispers into her hair.

"And don't you forget it Der." She laughs softly hugging him back full force.

He lets go of her and gives her one more smile before he runs to find his step sister.

XOOXOXOX

She was walking. She didn't know where she was off to but she knew she had to get out of the hotel, she couldn't be around Derek right now. Not when he doesn't feel the same way she feels about him. It hurt too fucking much! God was she stupid! How she actually believe that she meant anything to him. He was Derek! Derek Venturi only loved himself and the bimbos that would give him what he wants.

She walked all the way to the beach that was almost 15 blocks away from the hotel. She figured this would be the perfect place to get away from the world so she got close to the water without actually getting wet and sat down. She always loved the beach. Her dad would always take her to the beach when she was younger. As soon as she breathed in the sea salt smell of he ocean she forgot her problems. If only that would work now. If only she could be like her younger self and just forget her problems. Forget school, forget work, forget trying to get everything to be perfect, forget her stupid plan to get Derek to want her, but she couldn't. Because as soon as she walked away from the beach she would have to deal with all those problems, she couldn't just wave her hand and have all those things just go away; life doesn't work that way.

"Casey!" She turns her head to see Derek standing by the entrance to the beach. What was he doing here?

She sees him run towards her.

"What?" She asks

"What's wrong with you?" He asks confused to why she looks so upset and why she was barley talking to him.

"Nothing." She says turning away from him to watch the water.

"Bull shit! There's something wrong with you now tell me!" He says angrily sitting down next to her.

"Nothing's wrong with me Derek!" She says to him with no emotion.

"You know Casey, you're a terrible liar! Why can't you stop pretending for once and actually say what's on your mind?" He says

"Fuck you Derek! Nothing's wrong with me! Now why don't you can go and fuck your whore now!" She screams at him and she looks at Derek who looked like he was going to kill her!

Derek had enough! He can take her being mad at him but saying shit about Jamie was crossing the line! He gets up and looks at her right in the eyes.

"If you say another thing about her like that I'll fucking kill you." He says calmly in a dark tone that sent a chill up her spin. But she wouldn't let him scare her! She will win this fight.

"Aw did I strike a nerve? What's the matter Derek, mad that I'm right? I mean as soon as your done screwing her you're gonna kick her out and never talk to her again anyway, so doesn't that basically mean she is your whore?" She says smirking at him in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Wow Casey you seriously think I do shit like that?" He asked her angrily

"Yea I do! You did it to every fucking girl you've gone out with! Hell you even do it to girls you haven't gone out with! Your fucking pathetic Derek! You'll do anything to get a piece of ass even if it hurts everyone else in the process! You only care about yourself! You use women just so you wont have to jack off to yourself for one night!" She screams at him and he stands there frozen in shock.

She really thought that low of him? She seriously believed he was some kind of man whore that fucked girls then left them and hurts everyone who stands in the way of getting what he wants. Wow. Derek couldn't be anymore hurt then he was right that second. The girl he thought understood him better then anyone, the girl he wanted to give his heart to, just ripped it out of his chest and spat on it.

"I guess I was wrong about you Casey." He whispers before walking away without looking at her. Afraid she would see how much she hurt him, how broken he was at that very moment.

Casey just stood there watching him go. She couldn't believe she said that to him, a part of her meant what she said because in the eyes of everyone that's kinda what he always did, but a part of her didn't mean to say anything that harsh to him and whoever that chick was because she knows deep in her heart that Derek Venturi was a kind and loving person. What did he mean when he said he was wrong about her anyway? Was there a specific reason Derek came after her? Did he maybe, just maybe love her like she loved him?

Tears start to swell up into her eyes.

"Well if he did, he doesn't anymore." She whispered to herself sitting back done on the soft sand looking at the water as the sun starts to set.

Guess the beach wont be the place where she forgets her problems anymore, it'll be the place where she remembers them all.

XOXOXOXOXO

As he walked back to the hotel, Derek Venturi felt like dying. The words Casey screamed at him hurt more then a slap in the face. Everything he thought about her ever since the day they kissed just flew out the window. He had no respect for Casey McDonald anymore. She just wasn't the girl he thought he was.

Then why can't he stop thinking about her?

When he reached his room he was greeted with Jamie running up to him in hysterics.

"Oh my God are you okay Derek? You were gone for a while and I started to worry." She asked as they both sat on the floor. She was hoping everything turned out okay. She didn't want him to get hurt from all this, he didn't deserve it.

He didn't answer her questions but he just stared at her. Jamie has always been there for him, whenever he was on the verge of breaking point. She understood him better then anyone,she was the one that he talked to about everything that was bothering him, whenever he wanted to just hang out and get away from everyone, she would even let him crash on her bedroom floor when him and his dad where fighting and he couldn't bare to be home. He always counted on her to be there for him whenever he needed a friend's comfort and right now...he especially needed her comfort.

"You love me right?" He asked her in nothing but a whisper. He sounded like a lost little boy.

"You know I do Derek." She whispers back to him. He was beginning to scare her. She knows something must have happened to him and Casey or he wouldn't be this upset. She wanted nothing more then to beat Casey McDonald's ass for hurting Derek. Does she not know how fragile he truly is?

"Will you do something for me then?" He asked her with tears in his eyes and she wiped them away.

"I'd do anything for you Derek, you should know that by now." She says smiling softly at him wrapping her arms around him. Making sure he doesn't fall into himself, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Will you help me forget?" He asked her gently and she knew what he meant. She nodded slowly before he started kissing her softly that she could barley feel it. She sat on his lap, now straddling him not breaking the kiss but deepening it. His hand start creeping inside her shirt cupping her large, lace covered breast making her moan and making him get hard. She breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes. His eyes held so much hurt,pain, betrayal, and love that she almost started to cry for him. She lifts up his shirt over his head gently before she takes her own shirt and takes it off as well putting in on the floor.

He pulls her closer to him and kisses her again. He unhooks her bra and starts sucking on her breasts making her nipples harden from the pleasure of his hot tongue on her boobs. He gets up with her still on his lap and lies her on the bed when he's still standing in front of it. He looks at her as she's spread on his bed. She really was beautiful. All his thoughts were gone as he bent closer to her and unbuttoned her jean shorts; pulling them off her revealing a black lace thong that matched her bra. He starts kissing her soft fair skinned legs drawing little circles on her skin with his tongue. As he moves up her legs, her eyes are closed tightly; it all felt amazing.

When he reaches her sex he kissed along the sides of her thong making her moan and moan begging him to taste her. He looks at her with hunger in his eyes as he rips off her thong and kisses her sex sucking on her warm juices giving Jamie a powerful orgasm that leaves her a little dizzy.

"Derek." She pants getting up and grabbing him by his neck making him fall on the bed and kissing him with all she had. She straddles him again and her hips start rocking in a fast motion. Up and down. In and out. Faster and faster as their kisses get more heated. She pulls him closer to him and moves so he was now lying on the bed with her on top of him.

She pulls down his shorts and strokes his cock through his boxers making him grip the mattress as he starts panting heavier and heavier. She figures she's teased him enough before she pulls down his boxers and sucks on his penis making him get even harder inside her mouth. His load moans made her suck on him even harder and he screamed her name as he came. She swallows the cum before she starts kissing his chest and she could see he was ready to take her. He growls as she starts sucking on his neck on his soft spot.

He's had enough foreplay; he needs to be inside her now! He roughly pulls her down so he's now on top and starts rocking his hips on her. He thrusts into her hard and deep making her scream his name. His thrusts get rougher as she groans that she's almost there. They both screamed each other's name as the came and he collapsed on top her; them both breathing heavily.

"Casey." He muttered fore closing his eyes; still on top of her.

"Louis." She muttered sadly as well and they both feel asleep.

TBC

i told u it was going to be an M. please dont hate me lol. let me know wat you thought of this!


	10. Casey vs Jamie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't. I own the character Jamie though

**Summery: **A movie brought them together, but was it just a one day thing? Or do they really care about each other. Sequel to "it's gonna be love" 

Hey sorry about they delay but I've been busy and since I'm starting school Monday I wanted to leave an update hope you like it. Wish me luck in HS! haha:) 

oh btw and italises are memories 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

(Dream Sequence) 

Derek looked around and found himself alone on a beach. The beach was gorgeous, the water sparkling blue, the smooth sand beneath his bare feet, it all being bathed in the bright sunlight enhancing it's beauty. Getting up from the ground; he walked over to the ocean debating on whether or not to go in. Even though it looked beautiful a part of him knew he wasn't suppose to go in there. Instead he ended up walking ahead while the peaceful and shallow waves would clean the sand from his feet. He was trying to find someone, he just didn't know who that was the problem. 

After what seemed like an eternity he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a scene flash before his eyes. It was him. Him and Casey at home the day they kissed. He watched in almost awe of how gentle and compassionate she was to him and how tender he held her as they danced. He watched smiling as him and Casey kissed. It was in that moment that he realized he might just be in love with his step sister. 

Then all of a sudden the scene faded and he looked as he saw himself again. Only this time it was in his room and he was with Lizzie. It was when she was telling him about that guy Dave who was picking on her and her being nice to him when he was upset even after he was such a jerk to her. He looks at his face and he could remember exactly what he was thinking at the time. He remembers thinking that how could someone be so cruel to someone as sweet and loving as Lizzie? But then thinking how can he be so cruel to someone as sweet and compassionate as Casey. 

Again the scene changed. Except this time it was a lot quicker it was when The McDonalds first moved in and all the fights him and Casey had. Then it was Casey when she was dressed in less then modest cloths around him and all his hockey friends. The jealously he felt then resurfaced as he watched her for the second time. 

Finally he got one more scene. It was at the beach, almost like the beach he was now. It was the fight him and her had and he listened to all her hurtful words she said to him for a second time and if it was even possible it hurt even worse than it did before. 

He shook his head vigorously. He didn't understand why he was reliving those memories but if anything it hurt his heart to think about them over again. It hurt him so much thinking about how wrong he was about Casey. She really didn't think much of him except a big self centered man whore and it stung him. It stung his heart so painfully that it was the only thing he could think about. He started running. Trying to find away out of this beach. It might be beautiful but he knows from experience that even something so beautiful and perfect could be evil and ugly. 

Again he stopped when something caught his eye. Another part of his life he had to relive, why again he didn't know. He watches as his thirteen year old self on the hockey ring meeting a thirteen year old Jamie who just got put on his team. 

_"Wait why are you this team? They have a girl's team you know."_ _He heard his younger self ask the young girl looking at her like she had five heads._

_"The coach needed another player and he saw me play and knew I was right for the job." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"We would do fine without you. I'm the best player on the team!" He says angrily._

_"Ten bucks says I can kick your ass." Jamie challenged him smirking as she pulled her dark brown hair back in a low pony tale and putting on her helmet._

_"Your on babe." He winks at her before putting on his helmet too. They both laugh as they start to play._

Derek laughs to himself. He remembers how Jamie did, in fact kick his ass and he paid her ten bucks by taking her to lunch and them just hitting it off. 

As the scene fades Derek stands patiently for another scene to come up. His heart almost skips a beat when he sees the next scene. It was the day they both lost their virginity to each other. 

_Fifteen year old Jamie sits on Derek's bed casually._

_"You sure it's cool I'm here?" She asks her best friend not wanting him to get in trouble._

_"Yeah it's cool. My dad's at work till around ten and Edwin and Smarti are at my aunt's till tomorrow." Derek said smoothly._

_"Oh, okay then. So then why'd you ask me over here, Der? Finally gonna tell your family I'm not a boy?" she joked and he laughed. It was true. No one in his family knew that when he talked about Jamie, he was talking about a girl. He didn't know why he doesn't tell them but he just didn't think it would matter anyway._

_"Maybe one day James." he said even though a part of him knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. He sat on his bed next to her and took her hands in his._

_"James, you know your my best friend right? Even more then Sam, and I really, really care about you." He said seriously and she looked at him confused._

_"Yea I know, same thing with me. You're my best friend Derek and I'd do anything for you." She smiles softly not getting where he was going at all this._

_"I know that's why I wanted to talk to you about something." He said looking down. He remembers thinking he hopes she doesn't hate him and slap him, calling him a pervert if he actually asked her._

_"Okay then, tell me."_

_"Well...I mean we're turning sixteen soon and because you're my best friend and I really care about you and trust you with everything I wanted to trust you with...with my virginity." He mumbled the last part embarrassed and afraid of rejection and a slap in the face, but more importantly losing her as a friend._

_"Derek are you trying to tell me you want to have sex with me?" She asked him calmly in understanding._

_"Yeah." He said looking up and into her honey brown eyes that sparkled at him and he looked at her in shocked as she smiled at him._

_"Honestly? Ever since we became friends I always thought about it. I mean, I trust you too Derek and care about you so much. I always wanted you to be my first because I know you wont ever take advantage of me. I just never thought you'd want to lose it to me and I always thought if I told you, you'd laugh in my face about it or think I was joking. I mean I'm not exactly that appealing compared to your girlfriends." She said softly shrugging and Derek tenderly brushes her now light brown locks out of her eyes._

_"You're beautiful and never forget that." He whispered and before she could answer in protest he silenced her in a soft gentle kiss._

Derek wiped away some stray tears in his eyes after looking at that memory. Their first kiss together. It was one of the best days in his life. It was an experience unlike any other. Trusting someone with something most people would just take and use to their advantage. He trusted Jamie with all of him and he still does because no matter what they would never take advantage of each other but help each other when they really needed help. 

More memories of him and James rushed through. Just them together, smiling, hanging out with the hockey team, or sometimes just him, her, and Sam at a diner eating dinner and talking about the last hockey game or how they were gonna kick the next team's ass that they were gonna face. Too many good memories with his best friend to count. Then the memories stopped rushing and ended on one particular. 

It was the them. In the hotel room. He watched as his best friend was worried sick about him, Afraid that he was going to just curl up in a ball and cry. He watched as he asked her to help him forget and how they ended up on his bed. Cloths everywhere. He watches as he took her hard and fast and her enjoying every minute of it. But oddly that didn't give him a hard-on it just made him smile sadly but that smile quickly was wiped off his face as he heard himself whisper Casey's name before falling asleep and Jamie looking at him sadly with tears in her eyes as she whisper's Louis' name before she fell asleep also. 

Guess he was wrong about the using each other thing and that hurts him even more then Casey's words to him. He never wanted to cause her pain. He'd rather hurt himself then hurt them. 

After that memory faded he knew no more were going to come but when he looked towards the ocean again he was surprised to see Casey and Jamie standing next to each other. Casey was wearing a deep emerald thin strapped dress that ended about up to her knees she looked great. Her hair was in a messy bun that had stands of hair coming out and her light natural make up made her look even more pretty. While Jamie was wearing a long deep red off the shoulder dress with slits on the sides that showed her small, smooth, tan legs. Her hair was wavy and her eyes were dark with black eye liner and mascara. She looked sexy. Enchanting. Beautiful. 

Then he knew. He finally understood why he had to relive all those memories; He knew he had to choose. 

Choose between his best friend and his step sister. Jamie? Or Casey? 

XOXOXOXO 

Derek stirred and opened his eyes. After rubbing his tired eyes and looked at the girl beside him he saw Jamie's still form wrapped up in his arms. He smiled sadly as he looked at her and saw she had tear stains still on her face. He reached out and wiped away the remaining tears on her face and gently stroked her cheek. He felt her stir and when she opened her eyes she smiled at him; a part of her not wanting to move. 

"Hey." He said softly. He still couldn't believe what he did to her. How could he be so cruel to someone he loves so much? How can she even look at him? Maybe Casey was right. 

"Hey yourself. How long were we out?" She said softly finally leaning up to look at the clock. 

"We've only been out for about an hour. I better get dressed before coach or Casey walks in and screams and gets us caught." She says as she gets up out of the bed not bothering to cover herself up as she searched for her cloths. He just lied there; watching her every move. 

After she was dressed she was about to walk out when he called out to her. She turned her head and looked at him, and he couldn't read what she was feeling like he usually can. That was a bad sign. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain, sadness and if she wasn't mistaken regret in his eyes. It almost broke her heart. He never use to have regret. Not when it came to each other. 

"James can you please just sit and talk to me for a second?" He pleaded and she smiled sadly. 

"Nah maybe tomorrow I gotta go back to my room. Mel's probably wondering where I am and if I'm not mistaken you have to call your baby sister and read her a bed time story. You don't have much time before it gets too late. Member we have different time zones now?" She said smirking at him knowing she won. 

He sighed. 

"Fine I'll let you go now but tomorrow me and you have to talk and you wont be able to talk your way out of it next time." He warns her. 

This time she sighed "Fine, but I gotta go. Tell Marti I said good night." She said as she walked out of the hotel room and this time he didn't bother stopping her. 

He lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes; trying to get his dream outta his mind but it just wouldn't work. So instead he got up and put on his cloths before grabbing the phone and dialing his house. 

"McDonald-Venturi residence." he heard Lizzie say. 

"Hey Liz it's Derek, can you put Marti on for me?" He asked 

"Sure Derek, hold on for a sec." She said her voice getting a little happier to hear from him. 

"Here she's right here. Talk to you later D." She says and he laughs. 

"See ya later L." he said back. 

"Smerek?" he heard his baby sister whisper. 

"Yeah Smarti it's me." he said softly 

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled. 

"I can tell. Want me to read you 'Big Foot, Little Foot' to put you to bed?" He says and he can practically hear her shriek for excitement as if he was two feet away from her. 

"Yes please!" She says happily. 

"Alright Smarti." He said as he got out the small book from his bag and started reading to her softly waiting until he hears her soft snores. 

XOXOXOX 

Casey slowly walks back into the hotel feeling like she was going to pass out before she even got into her room. Her feet were a sleep and her eyes wouldn't stay shut. She would have went back to her room hours ago but after her fight with Derek she was afraid to face him again. 

As she reached her room she debated on whether or not she should actually go in. Maybe him and that bimbo are fucking. Maybe he's in there jacking off. What if he was doing something or someone and wanted to be alone? 

She pressed her ear to the cold wooden door and could faintly hear Derek's soft voice. It sounded like he was actually keeping his promise to Marti and reading to her before she went to bed. Aw that's so sweet. Now she felt even worse about what she said to him. How the heck was she going to get him to forgive her? 

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her said causing Casey to gasped as she turned around to see her ex boyfriend looking at her confused. 

"Oh me? I'm not doing anything." She says innocently smiling at him. 

"Oh...kay. Well if you don't want to go back into the room me and my friend were going to go and get a bite to eat if you want to come." He offered to her and she smiled at him again. 

"You know what? That sounds great." She said as they both walked down into the Lobby. 

"So where is this friend of yours?" she asked. 

"At the small diner we're going to." He answered as they walked out of the Lobby and went across the street and went into a diner called "Micky's" As they stepped inside Sam searched around until he found who he was looking for. 

"Come on over here." He said leaning her to a booth with a girl who had her head down on the table her hair covering her face. 

"Yo Jame, you okay?" Sam asked and the girl lifted her head up and was about to respond when her gaze landed on Casey. 

"You!" Casey exclaimed her eyes as wide as saucers. 

"Holy fuck!" Jamie thought to herself as she stared at Casey McDonald wide eyed. 

This was not going to end pretty. 

TBC 

Now I'm gonna ask for ur opinion, who do u want Derek to end up with Casey or Jamie? And if no one speaks up ill kill one or both of them off the story lol 


	11. Follow your heart

Thank you all so much for the great feedback of this I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update I didn't have time with school and I didn't have a clear picture about what I wanted to happen in my head but now I do so let's get going.

So you want this to be a DASEY? Well what the readers want the readers get. Maybe (winks)

Jamie looked from Sam to Casey a million things on her mind. Why would fate be so fucking cruel to her, that her best friend uses her for sex to get his mind off the love for his step sister, then when she wants to get her mind off of everything and just hang out with her second best friend, he brings his ex girlfriend and the girl that Derek was thinking about while he fucked her? The girl that made him regret her? Life sucked. And worse Sam said her name so Casey was bound to figure out she was the Jamie Derek talked about on the hockey team and she's a girl. Well that wasn't so hard to figure out.

"Sam, how do you know this girl?" Casey asked Sam angrily not breaking the eye contact she had with the slut that made Derek forget her. God was this bitch just out to get her?!

"Guess it's going to talk a while for her to figure it out. But she will, she is Casey McDonald after all." Jamie thinks to herself giving a look to Sam telling him not to tell her the truth.

"Um, wait Case how do you know her?" Sam asked smoothly. Nice one Sam, turning the tables on her. He'd make Derek proud.

"Well I noticed…she was always….hanging out with Derek so I guessed she was dating him." Casey stuttered angry trying to sound polite even though her manners wanted to go on strike.

"I'm not dating Derek." Jamie mumbled angrily. She had to get outta here.

"Oh really? That's not the impression I got." Casey said arrogantly.

"Well maybe you don't know Derek as well as I do." Jamie shot back getting up and getting her stuff.

"Sam I gotta get outta here, I'll have breakfast with you tomorrow if you want, but I just can't stay here and I'll tell you why tomorrow." She said to her other best friend, and he nodded before giving her a light hug.

"Alright see you Jamie." He said softly but loud enough for Casey to hear and finally figure everything out.

"Wait your Jamie?! As in on the boys hockey team player Jamie?! As in Derek's friend, Jamie?!" Casey screamed. Wait so mom and George agreed to let Derek always hang out with her this whole time. This was the girl Derek talked about all the time as if she was a guy!?

Jamie winced; she was hoping she wouldn't catch on for the second time. She looked at Sam who sent her a "I'm so sorry" look. But she nodded at him and smiled. It wasn't his fault.

"Yeah I'm that Jamie, guess our secret's blown. Well I got to go." She said trying to get out of there but Casey grabbed her arm stopping her.

"No you're going to sit your ass down and start talking!" Casey demanded and Jamie sent her a hard angered look before she kicked her hard in the shin. Casey cried out in pain and let go of her and Jamie rushed out of there.

When Casey's feeling came back at her leg she quickly left the diner and followed her. They both walked a couple blocks before Jamie lead them both to a dark alley and stopped suddenly.

"Would you please stop following me?" She asked not even bothering to turn around. Her voice was soft and scratchy and Casey could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"No not until I have a chance to talk to you." Casey said softly no longer thinking she needs to act tough around the girl.

Jamie laughed bitterly.

"What would you possibly want to talk to me about?" She asked finally turning around; her tear stains shined in the street lights.

"I want to know why we never knew who you really were, even George didn't know."

"That's not what you really want to know is it? So why don't we both stop playing this game and get on with it. You want to know what we did on those times Derek told you all he was hanging out or sleeping over my house?" she asked emotionless.

"….Yeah that's what I want to know." Casey admitted.

"Casey, Derek didn't want anyone in his family to know about me, that's why he kept it a secret since we were thirteen. He didn't want another thing to be taken away from him."

"Another thing? Like his mom?" Casey said softly remembering how upset he was when it was the anniversary of her death. The raw pain and hurt in his warm honey brown eyes.

"Not just his mom. Derek has gotten the lose end of the string on more than one occasion." She says in nothing but a whisper.

"Please now you're just lying. Everyone knows 'what Derek wants, Derek gets'. You're feeding me bull shit, you fucking liar!" Casey accused

"Oh yeah, that's right because I'm the bad guy, I almost forgot. I'm sorry, I'm the evil, skank, whore who's trying to steal Derek's love for you and make him love me by fucking him, is that it? Isn't that your impression of me?" She asked sarcastically with strains of hurt in her voice.

"As a matter a fact…." She was about to say but Jamie cut her off.

"Well fuck you okay! You don't know shit about what Derek and I have been through. What great friends we are. You never had to see him at his worst! Never had to take care of him at his worst!" She cried out the tears finally spilling onto her pale cheeks.

"I highly doubt I haven't seen Derek at his worst." She says smugly thinking about all the different times she's seen Derek.

"Oh yeah, have you ever seen him curled in a ball, crying so badly he was shaking in fear? Have you ever seen him so depressed with blood all over his arms because he wanted to cut away the pain? Have you ever seen him so close to the breaking point that you have to hold him so tightly while he's sleeping just so he knows he's never alone? No! I didn't fucking think so! You have no clue how damaged Derek is and you have no clue what a great person he is either. All you see is what he needs you to see!" Jamie screamed at her with all the emotion she had before she fell onto the hard floor with her hands on her face crying; thinking that everything they've been through all the bad and good time are about to put to an end.

Casey was in shock. Was what Jamie said all true? Has Derek really done all the horrible things she said, has he really put a knife or whatever to his skin? Has he really been that depressed? Derek Venturi? The cocky playboy guy who thought he could get whatever he wanted and usually did? No it couldn't be true. She had to be lying.

"_All you see is what he needs you to see" _Derek needs to look like he's as strong as everyone thinks so he wouldn't get treated like a lost little boy, like someone weak. Casey realized.

Kneeling down to where Jamie was crying, Casey wrapped her small hands around her body trying to calm her down.

"You're right. I haven't seen the real Derek…but I want him to trust me to show me himself more then anything." Casey admits softly rubbing little circles on Jamie's back to comfort her.

Jamie looks up at Casey and softly smiles at her.

"I know you do. I know you really love Derek and I know more then anything he loves you back, but I also know you both need to talk about a lot that you both have been hiding." She says before she slowly gets up and holds her hand out for Casey to grab.

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" She asks her smiling a little sadly. She knows what she has to do, for her best friend and for someone who can make him happy. She has to do what her hearts telling her.

Casey looks at Jamie's hand before smiling at her taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah, if Derek does then I guess I can trust you."

DASEYDASEYDASEY

Later that night while Derek was lying on his newly made bed, he starts thinking about what's been happening on this trip. This trip was not going the way he planned. He planned on spending time with Sam and Jamie goofing off, going to the beach to have fun, plan a romantic evening for Casey and tell her that he loves her. Instead he got Casey flirting with other guys, him and Casey fighting, Casey saying shit about Jamie not knowing who she was, and him using Jamie to help him forget about Casey. Now the girl he's in love with hates him, the girl he might actually start having romantic feelings for wont talk to him and everything is so out of control!

He couldn't believe it, now he has to figure out which girl to choose and which girl to lose. Casey is his step sister and although he knows that sounds so wrong and incest it really doesn't bother him. They have only known each other for about a year, they never thought of each other in that way and he's always loved that she challenges him to actually do something to help other people except himself. Casey was a smart, funny, nice, and beautiful girl; she was his polar opposite too, which is somewhat a good thing. He wants someone to balance him and they have great chemistry. She can help him be someone he never thought was possible.

Jamie was his best friend though. She was always there to pick him up when he was so close to either killing himself or when he was just dead inside. She's been his best friend since they met and she was the only girl, hell the only person who knew him better than anyone. They have great chemistry also, but him and James had such a great history together. He trusts her with everything. She was like the girl version of himself. Trouble- maker, funny, beautiful, athletic, strong in every way possible, kind, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He sighed as he took out his phone and dialed the house.

"Hello, McDonald-Ventui residence." Lizzie said on the other line.

"Hey Liz, its Derek." He said smiling glad it was her on the other line instead of dad.

"Hey Derek what's up? How's California?" She asked excitedly wanting to hear all the juicy details about him and Casey.

"It's alright." He answered vaguely.

"Come on Derek, tell me everything I want to know what's been happening!" Liz whined making him laugh.

"Alright Liz, it's been pretty fun, I've been hanging out with my friends Sam and Jamie, I've been to the beach, saw the sites. Oh and tomorrow we're all going shopping and I'm going to get some stuff to bring you, Ed, Smarti, dad, and Nora back." He lies. Not about the gift part but about having fun, that's not why he called Lizzie; he didn't want to make her upset.

"Aw that's so nice of you Derek, thanks. California sounds awesome! So have you and Casey been getting along?" She asked hesitantly

"….It's been complicated we had a fight but it we'll get over it; we always do." He said laughing to cover up the uncertainty in his voice.

"That's good…I guess. I hope you guys get over it soon, wouldn't want you to have a bad time at your vacation."

"Thanks Liz you're a sweetheart." He says softly, smiling.

"Are you okay Derek? I mean I know you and me get along pretty well but you never say that kind of stuff to me. Not to say it wasn't sweet of you, because that's one of the nicest things anyone's said to me but it was just…unsuspecting."

"Can I ask you something before I answer?" He asked

"Sure anything." She answered

"How's everything going between you and Dave?"

"…It's actually not bad, I guess. I mean he's still sometimes a jerk when he's around his friends, but sometimes when he'll say something cruel to me and everyone laughs and walks away he'll just give me this smile saying he really didn't mean it, and that he's sorry. He might be a jackass around his friends but the real him is someone who has a lot of pain but has a heart of gold." Lizzie says. Even though it was a lie, there really is a guy named Dave in their school who is a jerk and a part of her thinks that's why he's like that. To impress his friends and to cover up his pain.

"Is it worth it, for him to say shit to you and embarrass you but him giving you a smile as an apology?" He asked softly and in a way again this Dave guy does remind him a lot of himself and how he treats his step sister.

"Honestly? Yea I guess it does, because that smile tells me there's hope for him." She answers

"You know what Lizzie?"

"What?"

"I think you have the biggest heart of all if you can have that much faith in people like Dave and me." He says.

"I do have faith in you Derek, I have faith that you'll follow your heart and be the person we both know you are. The one who talks to me and Marti with tenderness and care and loves us as much as you do." She says softly and Derek almost thought he was going to cry at the kind words she said to him.

"That means a lot to me Lizzie." He says from the bottom of his heart.

"No problem Derek, now tell me what's wrong." She says

"Things have been just really complicated and you know that girl I was telling you about?"

"Yeah?" She said

"Well she said some things to me that made me believe she has no faith in me at all." He says sadly.

"Well I hate to say it Derek but you got to talk to her again to make sure if she does or she doesn't because if she doesn't she's not worth it." She says. What did Casey do to make him this sad? Casey not have faith in Derek? That's bull shit! She has to! She loves Derek, everyone knows it.

"I guess you're right. Hey, when'd you get so smart?" He jokes laughing.

She laughs back. "I was born smart."

"Arrogant." He coughs laughing.

"Nice D, real nice." She says jokingly.

"I know right?" He says smiling to himself.

"Sorry Derek but mom and George are telling me I have to go to bed. I'll talk to you later okay?" She says sadly.

"Alright. Night Liz, love you." He says tenderly.

"Love you too, and Derek?" she says smiling to herself. Derek has never said that to her before and it was nice to know he cared about her like he cares about Marti.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to follow your heart." She says before hanging up leaving him to think about what his little step sister said.

Follow your heart.

"I think I can do that." He says to himself.

He looked around his hotel room where he saw all of Casey's cloths neatly in a pile on her side of the room and looked on the dresser on his side where Jamie's tore black thong lied.

He thinks he can figure out what to do now.

DASEYDASEYDASEY

Meanwhile inside Jamie's hotel room was Casey and herself sitting on top of her bed.

"You're really going to do that?" Casey asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Jamie was telling her she was going to do. It was beautiful that she was making a huge sacrifice for someone that she barley knows, just to make her friend happy.

"Yeah I am." Jamie answered determined. She was going to do this no matter what. A part of her wants to tell Casey fuck it and say he'll just have to deal with it himself but she's better than that. Derek needs her to do this; whether he knows it or not.

"Look maybe you shouldn't do this, think about how Derek would react…." Caey started to say but was cut off.

"I am thinking about Derek. I'm doing this for him. Not for you, and not for myself. I'm doing this for Derek, he's the only one I care about and I don't care if you or he tries to talk me out of it because it wont work. I was thinking about this at the diner before you got there anyway; I made this decision long before I said a word to you."

"But Derek cares about you, he wouldn't want you to do this just for him; he's not like that." Casey states, which was dumb since out of anyone one; Jamie knows him better the most.

"I know him, and I know exactly how he's going to react and what he's going to say but I know what to tell him. I know how to make him understand."

"You really love him that much huh?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I do." Jamie looks at Casey and gives her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about all I said to you. I just thought you were trying to take him away from me." Casey apologizes.

"Well to be all technical; he was mine first." Jamie jokes smiling.

"I know and I'm really sorry you think you have to do this but the truth is you don't."

"Nah I do, and I better do it now before anything else happens." Jamie gets up and was about to walk out but Casey called out to her.

"Thank you, for everything. I can see why Derek trusts and loves you so much." She says softly.

Jamie doesn't say anything but she just gives her a nod and a sad smile before she walks out of the door closing it softly behind her.

"This was it. It was time to follow my heart" Jamie thought to herself as she stood in front of Derek's hotel room door.

TBC

Let me know what you think. I wanted to have a little Derek-Lizzie brother/sister bonding since there isn't that many stories of those two or on the show either let me know if you liked that because my next fic might be a lizzie/Derek friendship.Only like 3 more chapters before the end and the next one will probably be soon because I have it all played out in my head. XOXO


	12. Forever

Aw I was so upset I only got 1 review for my last chapter. did it really suck? well hopefully this chapter will be better then the last, and if it does suck at least let me know. come on help a girl out lol

DASEY DASEY

As Jamie knocked on Derek's hotel room door; tears started threatening to fall down her face but she quickly forced them away and waited patiently for him to open the door.

When he did; she could see the shock in his eyes and she was more nervous then ever.

"Hi." He said softly once the shock had died down a little. He was surprised she came here tonight. A couple hours ago she was practically running out of the room.

"Hi. Can I come in?" She asked quietly

He quickly moved out of the way so she could step inside. She nodded at him in thanks as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked not really knowing what to say. It was so strange for both of them. They were never this nervous around each other and now you could cut the tension with a knife.

"That sounds good." She says sitting on Casey's bed while he sits on his own so he could be facing her.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I really wanted to talk to you." He said gently breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered between them.

"I know you did and I'm sorry, I just had to think a little bit." She answered looking him in the eyes. He could tell she was upset just by her eyes.

"What's wrong James?" He asked

She started crying softly at the sound of her nickname that only he could call her.

"I'm so sorry Derek." She sobbed putting her hands in her face to cover her tears.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be sorry. I took complete advantage of you. I practically raped you!" He said confused. Why was she saying sorry? She was completely innocent in this whole thing.

"No! Never fucking say something like that ever again, do you hear me! You did not rape me!" She shouted at him

"Then why are you sorry?" He just couldn't understand.

"Derek can you just let me talk for a little bit, with no interruptions until after I'm done please? Can you do that for me?" She asked in nothing but a whisper.

"Sure I'll do anything." He said

"Anything?" She asked softly

"Anything." He confirmed without hesitation.

She didn't say anything for a couple seconds, but when she looked into his eyes she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Then let me go." She answered in a whisper.

"But you just got here." He said confused not getting what she meant.

"No Der I mean let me go from your life." She said breaking eye contact from him and looking on her lap where she could see her hands were shaking.

"What?" He whispered. She didn't just say that! She couldn't have. She would never leave him.

"Derek you know how much I love you. We have been the best of friends since we were thirteen and have been through so much together and I will always remember that, but we can't keep doing what we've been doing now. You fell in love with a really nice girl who loves you, and I don't want to step in the way of that. I couldn't do that to you." She says

"You wouldn't be in the way." He protested trying to get her to take back what she said.

"You just slept with me because you were upset with what Casey said to you and I'm not going to let you do that whenever you and her get in a fight. I'd be sleeping with you on a daily bases." She jokes laughing a little before she continues.

"That's not fair to her or you or even me. I know you don't intend to do that but tonight I saw something in your eyes I never thought I'd see when it came to us and our friendship. Regret, and that hurt so much. Knowing that our friendship would wither into nothing because I'm too fucking selfish to let you out of my life so I can be happy, while you could possibly ruin your chances of having true love." She continues looking at the floor, unable to look him the eyes.

"But I love you. James, you and me have something most people would kill for. True friendship and I'm not going to give you up without a fight because you think you'd get in the way of something I'm not even sure I have." He argues. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose another person in life at his own fault; not again.

"You have that. With Casey." She says smiling softly stroking her palm on his cheek.

"How do you know? How do you always know?" He asks as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He doesn't bother to wipe them away; he was too in shock to do anything but stare at her.

She wipes away the tears falling on his cheeks. She could see he was trembling and she quickly up from Casey's bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Because who couldn't love you Derek? You are an amazing guy who has the biggest heart and would do anything for someone you love." She answers soothingly

"They why are you leaving me? I can't lose you Jamie I can't lose anyone else." He says in almost hysterics.

"You're not losing me. I may not be with you like I am now, but I'm always going to be in your heart; never forget that. You are never alone." She says holding him tighter as he starts shaking.

"No, you'll be gone!" He cried out trying to rip out of her embrace but she wouldn't let him.

"No look at me okay! Derek look at me!" She tells him firmly.

He looks at her hesitantly. His eyes full of tears.

"You will never be alone okay! I'm not the only person in your life that cares about you and you need to get that through your head. You have Lizzie, Marti, Ed, Sam, Emily, and Casey. Remember Casey? You love her and I know for a fact she loves you too."

"How can you do this to me?" He asks her desperate for an answer. He needs to know why people keep doing this to him and she knows that's why he's asking also.

"Because I love you." She says simply.

"Love me a little less." He mutters and she smiles at him.

"Never." She answers causing him to smile slightly.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" He asks finally knowing the answer but needs to hear it. He needs to know this was really happening.

"No I'm not." She says breaking the hug and looking at him in the eyes.

"What about hockey? I can't be on the team with you knowing I no longer have you as a friend."

"I'm quitting the team. If I miss playing I might even join the girl's team; they'd take me in a heart beat the girl's team is drowning." She jokes smiling at him.

"What about school?"

"I'll adjust, I always do." She says shrugging.

"I don't want you to be alone." He says

"I'll never be alone Derek, you remember this?" She said pulling out a ring out of her pocket and showing it to him.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" He says.

It was a ring he bought her for Christmas when they were fifteen. It was a silver ring that had her name on it on the outside and on the inside it says "Jerek forever". She was so happy when she opened it up that she hugged him so much that she was crushing him. She said it was the best gift anyone ever gave her.

"I'm going to wear this around my neck and I know I'll never be alone. The ring doesn't lie. We are forever." She says putting the ring on her silver chain and putting it around her neck. It was a long chain so she could put it under her cloths if she needed to.

"I wish you didn't have to do this." He says sadly

"A part of me does too." She admits

"Then don't." He tries

She smiles before she gets up from the bed.

"Nah I think I want to see how this turns out. Want to see how you'll do without me." She jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll fall apart without you. You know that." He says saddened

Her smile faded.

"No you won't. You are going to be able to stand strong because I know you Der. I know you are a fighter, even if you don't. You don't need me to pick you up if you fall. You're tough enough to do that yourself." She says without an ounce of doubt.

"I'm still going to try and talk to you in school." He states making sure she knows.

"No I think you're going to be too busy being in love to do that." She smiles

"I'm never going to stop." He says firmly.

"…. I know but you're going to have to stop at one point. Look I got to go, I'm telling coach tonight and I'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon." She says going to the door.

"So this is goodbye." He states not even bothering to make it a question.

"Yeah it is. After I talk to coach I'm going to call Sam and ask him to meet me at the diner and I'm going to tell him everything." She explains.

"I'm going to miss you James." He says getting up and hugging her for all she's worth. She hugs him back just as tight as tears start to fall down both their faces.

"I'll miss you too Der, but just remember what I said. Jerek is forever." She whispers in his ear before she lets him go and walks out the door.

"Forever." He whispers back in her ear kissing her on the cheek.

As she's walking down the hallway she starts sobbing. A few seconds later she hears a door open and her name being called out. She turns her head to see Derek running toward her hugging her one last time before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Derek, never forget that." She says as she runs out the hallway and down to her room.

When she reaches her room she sees Casey sitting on her bed looking at her photo album. It was pictures of her and Derek and Sam all through out everything. Them all smiling, having fun, goofing around, playing hockey or basketball, or just going to photo booths and making goofy faces at each other. Memories; good memories she'll never forget.

Casey puts the album down and gets up.

"Are you okay?" She asks sincerely.

A part of her wanted to yell at her and tell her that it wasn't okay. That she just gave up the best person in her life for her and so he could finally have a chance to be happy, but she just looks at the girl and wipes away her tears.

"Yeah I think I should be okay now. Now go; I think you two should go talk now. He's going to need someone. I got to go see coach." She says emotionless.

Casey nodded and started to walk out the door but stopped.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You must really love him that much to give him up."

"I do love him that much. Now go!" She says as she practically shoves Casey out the door. She went to her phone and dialed Sam.

"Hey do you want to meet for that breakfast tomorrow? I kind of want to talk to you about something." She says and once she gets an answer she says her goodbyes as she closes her phone and walks out of her room to her coach's room.

DASEYDASEY

Casey walks into her room and sees Derek on his bed curled up in a ball motionless. She's never seen him this bad before, and she knows that it must have been so hard for both of them to go through what they just did. Hopefully she can help him; help him stand on his two feet. Help him cope with losing someone who loves him and loves him enough to try and let him have happiness but not standing in the way.

"Derek?" She says softly as she walks to his bed and kneels next to him stroking his hair to make sure he knows she's here with him.

"What?" He asks; his tone dead.

"Derek I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said to you at the beach; I'm so sorry about every bad thing I have ever said to you; I never meant it. I do have faith in you." She whispers as she hugs him tight and was happy when he didn't pull away from her but held onto her.

"Don't leave me Casey. I need you so much." He whispers as he hold her tightly as if to make sure she wont disappear and Casey remembers what Jamie told her.

She holds him as tightly as she could but not enough to hurt him.

"I'll never leave you Derek, never." She keeps whispering before they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

They both need each other to survive. They need to hold onto their love so they won't crash and burn.

TBC

Two more to go.


	13. Yea it's gonna be love

Did my story now suddenly suck?  I'm sorry if it does but if it makes you feel better there are no more Jamie-Derek love scenes just something small in the last chapter but its short I promise. This chapter is very Dasey filled! Hope you like.

DASEYDASEYDASEY

The morning sun crept inside the small hotel room where both Derek and Casey still lied. Both were wrapped up in a tight embrace with remaining tear stains still on their pale cheeks. Last night was the beginning of something new for the two lovers and both were still afraid to make the next move. Both just wanted to stay in their embrace forever.

At around nine Casey softly stirred and opened her eyes as last night's events replayed in her mind making her hold onto Derek even tighter. Derek wasn't ever really her responsibility but now that Jamie left her to take care of Derek to make sure he'll never get lost in himself ever again, Casey will be damned if she messes this up. Derek was hers now, and she will make sure he never falls again. She starts stroking his hair as she watches him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. How could she say such cold things to someone as great as him?

She stops when she feels Derek move next to her. He opens his eyes and looks at her with no emotion, almost as if she wasn't really here in the first place. It scared her to see him practically look through her.

"Derek?" She asks softly making sure he was really here with her.

"Yeah I'm here." He mutters before closing his eyes again and silently tuning her out.

"Derek, can we just talk please?" She begs him.

He opens his eyes again and sits up so he's facing her. He still looked like he wasn't all there but she could tell he was putting in the effort and that was good enough for her at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Derek." She whispered to him and he didn't even flinch but his eyes went dark with anger.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well I'm sorry Casey but that's really not going to cut it for me. Ever since that day you were ignoring me and treating me like dirt. Then after you agree to come to this retreat with me you try to make me jealous by flirting with every guy on the team but Sam! Then when you think I was fucking my best friend you tell me that I'm a shallow man whore who only talks to girls to get in their pants! And now the only friend who knew me better then anyone told me she was going to be out of my life because she thought she was getting in the way of what we have, when I have no fucking clue what that even is anymore! Sorry defiantly doesn't fucking cut it Casey!" He says to her in such a cold tone that it sends shivers down Casey's spin. He's right, she did do all that and sorry wasn't enough.

"You're right. I did do all those horrible things to you when you didn't deserve it at all. After we kissed…I was convinced that you didn't feel anything for me and I vowed to make you regret that. I wanted to make you so jealous that you came to me running. But when I saw you with Jamie… I just got so angry that she might take my place in your heart if I was ever in your heart in the first place. What I didn't realize is that she already had your heart. She had it and she gave it to me. She loves you that much Derek. She wants you to live your life and not have her as your safety net anymore. I want to be with you. I want to be with you so much because I love you. I love you more than I love anyone and I pray to God that you feel that same way I do." She said with a such compassion and remorseful voice as tears starting falling down her face once again. As she stared at the floor she couldn't help but think. She honestly wouldn't blame him if he didn't feel the same way after all she said to him. She was horrible and she now knew that her words hurt him more than any physical wound could.

What surprised her was when she felt him tenderly start to wipe away her tears. She looked up at him and started to cry more as she saw his face. He looked so sad, so lost that she just wanted to hold him until he came back and realized how much he has. She wants him to know that he has her and hopefully she has him too.

"Do you mean that? Do you…do you really love me?" He asked in a soft whisper; almost like he was expecting her to be joking.

"Of course I do! Derek you're the one I want. Derek I love you more than life itself." She says softly as she strokes his cheeks and smiles softly at him.

"I love you too Casey. I've loved you for so long but never expected you to feel the same way about me. I never thought you'd go for someone who's beneath you." He says

"You are not beneath me. If anything you are above me. I treated you so disgustingly and here you are, still talking to me and saying you love me. Derek you are above most; you are a great, smart, sweet, and loving guy. Anyone would honored just to be standing right next to you. Sure you can be obnoxious and mischievous but those are things I still love about you."

"What are we going to do about Nora and dad? They'd probably think we were crazy or disgusting for falling in love with each other. And what about Edwin and Lizzie and Marti? And everyone at school? What are we going to do about them?" He asks desperate for answers and truthfully Casey wanted them too.

"We'll worry about those things when the time comes, don't even worry bout that now. Now let's just focus on us." She whispered

"Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly getting up and searching through his bags until he came across his mixed CD. The same CD that they danced to and had their first kiss. Casey's smile was so bright Derek thought he would die of pure happiness just looking at her beauty.

"I'd love to." She whispers as he puts the CD in the stereo and takes Casey in his arms holding her close to him.

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight   
then it's gonna be all right_

As they started swaying slowly to the familiar song it was like the air changed for them both. All the sadness, doubt, and worry just faded away as the song started playing.

_[Chorus__   
It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
_

"Do you remember how good it felt the first time we did this?" Casey asked with her head on Derek's shoulder not wanting to miss the good feeling for a second to be in his arms again.

"This feels like magic." She believed

_Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

"No." He says and Casey lifts her head off his shoulder and looks at him with confusion and some what hurt.

"It feels like love." He amends and smiles as he kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer to him

_[Chorus__   
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
__[Backup singers__ The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
__[Mandy__ It's gonna be love  
__[Backup Singers__ Love needs time now or never  
__[Mandy__ Its gonna be love  
__[Backup Singers__ You really got to believe  
__[Both__ it's gonna be strong enough  
_

"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" He whispered to her and she looks at him again and sees a smile on his face and she remembers and smiles back at him.

"I'd be mad if you didn't." She whispered back smiling as she remembered her saying those exact words that day not too long ago.

Derek leaned in and softly kissed Casey on the lips. Both savoring the taste of the other wanting to memorize it again wanting to imprint it in their brains, but after a while they got tired of soft and Casey deepened the kiss wanting to get more of him; wanting to get all of him.

_  
__[Chorus__   
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE  
It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you   
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna be love_

The sound started to fade as they broke apart but they were both too absorbed into each other to stop swaying. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"So Derek tell me, is it really gonna be love?" She asked smiling at him.

He looked intensely at her, her beauty and his memory flashed back to the dream her had. He remembered how beautiful she looked in his dream. Everything that's happened between them has led them to each other in this very moment and he wouldn't trade it for anything .

"Yeah Case, it's gonna be love. It's gonna be hard, it's gonna be tough, it's gonna be more then just enough." He whispered into her ear as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"No matter what happens or who stands in our way, we still have each other." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him softly.

"We always have each other." He confirmed and hugged her back; closing his eyes. He finally knows what it feels like to fall in love and have the person love you back. But this wasn't just puppy love. This was real, this is true. This was love and no one was going to make them think other wise.

TBC

One more to go


	14. Ending

Well my story is finally at an end. Thank you all for reading and giving me your opinions they really helped. I hope you all enjoyed this story, you all rock.

DASEYDASEYDASEY

(Two months later)

The hockey retreat in California lasted a life time for Derek and Casey. A week filled with jealousy, plots, tears, and endings became a week filled with love, laughter, gentle kisses, and new beginnings.

Their trip gave each other an insight about all the things they were in the dark about. Casey brought Derek to the beach they were at that day and told him how much she wanted to be with him and she didn't think she could live without him in her life. She told him he was like her oxygen, without him around she wouldn't be able to breath. Derek told her he doesn't know how to stand on his own two feet yet; that he needed her to be with him because without her he'd fall, and that he couldn't go there again. Once they proclaimed their love they knew everything would be okay in the end. They can survive anything now that they were together.

When they got home they wanted to tell the world that they were together and that they were in love, but they both knew the risks. They knew their parents wouldn't approve and a part of them just wanted to tell them anyway; but they came up with a better solution. They told their siblings, and Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti couldn't have been more thrilled. They were all so happy for them because they were right. They knew that it wasn't just some puppy love, or animal attraction; they knew it was love and that was all they needed to be happy for their siblings. Lizzie and Edwin also confessed that they lied about their love lives because they saw them kiss and wanted to try and get them together. Derek and Casey couldn't stop laughing at how their little brother and sister could see how much they were in love but they couldn't. Also Derek was happy that Lizzie told him she got Dave to actually be a little nicer to people and not to care so much what his friends think of him.

They planned on telling Nora and George once they both turned eighteen so there could be no way for their parents to stop them from seeing each other. It hurt them that they had to hide their relationship from them but it was the only way. They couldn't risk their parents freaking out and sending one of them away or kicking them out of the house. Their parents may love them, but they knew the reality of the situation and the reality was they wouldn't agree with them and they'd think it was incest. They wouldn't understand that they are not blood related and Derek and Casey met each other when they were fifteen and there was no way there could have ever created a brother-sister bond. They just formed something stronger.

Derek started opening up to Casey more. It took some time, but he finally told Casey everything that he's been through. He told her about all his break downs he had after his mom died, the attempted suicides when he just wanted all his pain to end, his friendship with Jamie and her taking care of him making sure he doesn't get lost in himself, and everything in between. How George was completely oblivious and didn't know that his eldest son was going through such hurting. He told her about how he's only slept with one girl in his life and how he hides all his problems behind a facade of popularity and charm. He didn't want to be known as weak, he wanted to feel normal and wanted and he figured the only way that could happen was to act like a dumb, superficial jock who only cared about sex, food and sports.

It hurt Casey to hear about all the things inside Derek's head. She finally realized who the true Derek Venturi was and it was not what she thought. She was completely wrong about him and she apologized over and over about the things she said to him at the beach, but he said it didn't matter, and that they finally had each other and that's all that counts.

As they walked into school hand in hand they saw Derek's coach following Jamie around in desperation. When they got back from the trip and went back to school Derek saw that Jamie cut off most of her hair without looking like a boy and died it auburn and wore dark cloths. She didn't speak to anyone that much, an occasional "hey" to Sam and the other hockey members but at lunch she just sat in the corner and read a book while she ate. Sam at times will go over and sit with her but other then that she's mostly alone and that hurt Derek to see. He also kept his word and tried to talk to Jamie everyday but she would just smile at him and go on her way.

Also ever since she quit the hockey team the team hasn't been that great since. Sure Derek and Sam tried their hardest but without Jamie it obviously wasn't enough so everyday the coach would practically harass her to come back on the team, and so far no luck.

"Jamie please just come back, we're doing terrible." The poor man begged the girl.

She shook her head at him.

"Sorry Coach P, I'm not coming back on the team, and you aren't going to change my mind."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" He asked whining and she laughs.

"It's a gift. Now seriously, please stop asking."

"But D and Sam need you on the team." He protested and Derek's eyes locked with hers. She might look different but to him she will always be his James. He looked at her shirt and saw a small silver ring on a chain around her neck. It made him smile at her. She didn't lie; she kept the ring around her neck and that made him happy that a part of her will always be there for him. Jerek is forever.

"D can take care of himself." Jamie said finally breaking the gaze with Derek and looking at her ex coach for a second before looking back at Derek. He knew she was mostly saying that to him and not his coach.

She was right. He could take care of himself now, and he has her and Casey to thank for it. He nodded at her and she gave him a sad smile in return.

"Derek, you ready to go to class?" Casey asked him softly smiling when she saw the coach begging Jamie once again. Those two would sometimes talk but Casey guessed it still kind of stunk to be around her and Derek and she understood.

Derek looked at his girlfriend and smiled giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I think I'm ready." He said making their arms link together as they walked to their class. Jamie watched them with a smile on her face. She was so happy that her best friend was finally happy. He deserved it. She looked at her old coach one more time before walking to her class. Who knows maybe one day she'll join the girl's team just so he'd leave her alone.

As Derek and Casey walked off to class with a smile tugging on their lips, Derek couldn't think of how happy he is now and it was all because of a movie. It was all because of Casey.

_It's gonna be…it's gonna be love._

The end.

Not my greatest endings but I think it's cute. Hope you did too.


End file.
